Teenage Love
by PotterStinks445
Summary: Where Blaine falls in love with one of his good friends boyfriend.. Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Haii! Erm I don't know what to say but this idea just popped into my head because everyone writes love triangles with Blaine already with Kurt so I wanted to see it with Kurt already with a Warbler!**

**Don't worry Klaine is endgame so they will be getting together at the end (:**

**Warning(s): nothing in this chapter, just kissing!**

**Character(s): Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and Flint**

**Rating: T (so far, may go up)**

**Oh and sorry if I misspelled anything!**

**Onward to Chapter 1 enjoyy!**

* * *

><p><em>~Chapter One<em>~

* * *

><p>Blaine was lonely.<p>

He looked around the cafeteria at his fellow Warblers. His hazel eyes landed on Jeff and Nick, Nick was whispering sweet words into the blonds ears causing him to flush and giggle. Blaine shifted his gaze to David who was texting excitingly on his phone.

He was texting his girlfriend Charlotte. As a prefect nobody expected David to sneak in a girl, but he did. Almost all of time, and when they weren't together they were _always_ texting.

Even Wes had a girlfriend that he texted all the time. Blaine's eyes focused on one Flint Wilson. They weren't that close but they still talked and sat together. He had a boyfriend though everyone thought he was lying because nobody has seen him and he doesn't go to Dalton.

But Blaine stood up for him. Why would he lie about having a boyfriend? Blaine looked at the food on his tray. Everyone seemed to be in love except for him. He went on dates with boys but they weren't right for him.

It seemed as though nobody was anymore. Blaine could make _anybody_ fall weak to their knees with one of his smiles but then he would take them out and they would lack something. And Blaine couldn't put his finger on it.

"Please Wes" Flint was saying, it snapped Blaine out of his thoughts, "He'll just sit and watch because he's staying the night. I promise he won't make a peep"

"I don't know Flint. Nobody has ever sat in on a Warbler Meeting before" says Wes.

"Yeah and didn't you say he's on the Nude Erection team" Jeff says then laughs at his own joke. Nick chuckles at his boyfriend and shakes his head. Blaine felt a pang in his chest, great so Flint wanted his boyfriend to come.

In Blaine's eyes it was as if everyone wanted to rub their relationships in his face. "Fine fine, we just wont talk about Sectionals or anything" Wes finally agrees and Flint whoops and smiles them pulls out his phone and starts rapidly tapping the buttons.

"I'm not feeling well" Blaine finally speaks up all throughout lunch, "I'll see you guys at Warbler practice"

The day passes quickly as Blaine sulks in his dorm, he told his teachers that he has a major headache and wanted to lay down. Of course they all believed him. He didn't expect to actually fall asleep.

Now it was two thirty and he was racing through the halls trying to get to the choir room. He was already thirty minutes late to practice and if he was any more late he was sure Wes would hit him with his gavel..again.

Blaine burst through the doors drawing all attention on him. "Sorry" he breathed out and walked over an empty spot on a couch. As he's walking he spots a pair of piercing blue eyes on him.

The sight of the boy makes his breath catch in his throat. He was so beautiful and Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off of him for that moment. The boy had skin like porcelain, he looked at Blaine through his thick lashes.

Blaine's hazel eyes flickered down to his pink pouty lips that almost has Blaine gasping. The curly head boy could swear he felt electricity between them. After what it seemed hours Blaine's gaze left the beautiful boy and he turned towards Wes who looked downright furious.

"Another lateness Warbler Blaine?"

"Sorry, I lost track of time" he says weakly. Wes doesn't say anything and they began working on a new song. David and Thad pass out sheet music to everyone. Certain Warblers group up to practice their harmonies.

Blaine has this icth to look in back of him and see that boy again. He can't but wonder who he is. And why he's here all of a sudden. The curly haired boy was sure he never saw him in Dalton before.

Blaine turns around and sees him laughing with Flint. There are a couple of Warblers around them and Blaine moves closer to hear whats going on.

"Come on Kurt!"

He giggles, "This is so confusing!" an angelic voice says back. "I can't harmonize with you guys, I'm a countertenor Flint, plus I don't think this sounds remotely like 'Moves Like Jagger'"

Wes cuts in with a manicured eyebrow already cocked, "Oh?"

"Oh" the one called Kurt replies smiling at Wes.

"Alright boys!" David calls and everyone stops to stare, "It looks like we'll have to give Kurt here" He flings an arm around him and Blaine can't help but smile. "a little show"

Everyone shouts happily and hoots. Wes turns to Blaine and winks. "Hit it"

Trent starts whistling and Kurt's face lights up. The beat comes in and all the Warbler's are moving. _"Oh" _ Blaine fixes his tie and turns to Kurt. _"Oh"_

_"Just shoot for the stars, If it feels right, and aim for my heart" _Blaine puts a hand over his heart _"If you feel like, and take me away and make it OK, I swear I'll behave"_

Jeff cuts in front of Blaine with a dance move and makes his way over to Nick. Blaine smiles at his friends and moves towards Kurt, Flint, Wes, and David.

_"You wanted control so we waited I put on a show, Now I'm naked. You say I'm a kid, my ego is big, I don't give a shit" _Blaine puts a finger over his lips and Kurt laughs out loud his blue eyes sparkling, and something swirls in Blaine's chest.

Blaine nods to Wes and David as they walk up next to him, _"And it goes like this"_

By now all the Warblers busted out into dance dancing in circles around Blaine, Wes, and David. _"Take me by the tongue and I'll know you, kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you"_

_"All the Moves like Jagger"_

Flint pulls Kurt from his spot and starts dancing with him, Kurt is swaying his hips like he belongs here and Blaine tries not to stare.

_"I've got the Moves like Jagger"_

Flint twirls him..right into Blaine's arms and Kurt is grinning and so is Blaine. It feels so perfect and it's weird that they haven't even met yet and Kurt is dancing in his arms.

_"I've got the Moves like Jagger"_

Blaine lets go of Kurt and hops on the couch singing to everyone below him.

_"I don't need to try to control you, look into my eyes and I'll own you" _Blaine looks right at Kurt._ "-with the Moves like Jagger"_

Flint pulls Kurt to him and they're dancing again.

_"I've got the Moves like Jagger"_

The dirty blond is talking to him and nudging and the smile that's on Kurt's face is so beautiful it's almost painful for Blaine to witness.

_"I've got the Moves like Jagger"_

His boyfriend pushed him into the circle and Kurt opens his mouth to sing Christina Aguilera's part.

_"You wanna know, how to make me smile. Take control, own me just for the night" _The Warblers are so shocked when Kurt starts singing. Flint and smiling at his boyfriend, he's so proud.

_"But if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it" _His blue eyes are looking at Blaine with amusement and Blaine hops off the couch. _"Nobody else can see this"_

The brunette turns to his boyfriend wrapping his lithe arms around his neck. Flint leans in for a kiss but Kurt pulls away teasingly and walked toward Blaine.

_"So watch and learn, I won't show you twice. Head to toe" _Kurt moves his hips slowly _"Oh baby rub me right" _and Blaine's eyes widen at his boldness.

_"But if I share my secret"_

He puts a finger on Blaine's broad chest and pushes him back.

_"You're gonna have to keep it, nobody else can see this"_

Blaine almost forgets to sing. _"And it goes like this"_

Everyone is moving and dancing. Until Blaine gets to the end of the song.

_"With the Moves like Jagger"_

_"I've got the Moves like Jagger"_

_"I've got the Moves like Jagger"_

After rehearsal everyone is leaving and buzzing about how great that was and it was practice! Wes, David, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff are left of the remaining Warblers. "Flint never told me how talented you are Kurt"

The younger boy flushed and smiled, "Oh?"

"I told you he was in a Glee Club" Flint protested.

"Whatever" Wes said brushing him aside. "I'm Wes"

"I'm David" says David smiling. Kurt flashes him a smile.

"I'm Nick and that's Jeff" he says pointing to his boyfriend.

"I'm Blaine" Blaine says at last looking at Kurt. Flint must be the luckiest boy in the world to have that in his arms. Kurt waves at him with a grin.

"So Kurt" Jeff says his tone serious. "How much can we pay you to come to Dalton to be on the Warblers?" Everyone laughs and Kurt feels lighter and safer here than any time he was at McKinley.

Later that day Flint showed Kurt his dorm room. Kurt looked around at the single dorm, he smiled to himself when he saw posters of Arctic Monkeys, The Vaccines, and Joy Division. It was typical Flint.

Flint shut the door behind them and watched Kurt as he looked around. "Your final judgement, fashionista?" In a second he was face to face with bright blue eyes that were twinkling in amusement.

"I like it" he says simply. The dirty blond pulls him into a hug, "But you could do something with the color of those sheets, I mean seriously, maroon?"

Flint laughs and pulls away from Kurt. "Oh how I've missed you"

"I missed you too"

Before Flint even knows what he's doing he cups Kurt's cheek in his palm and kisses him gently. Kurt kicks his shoes off and sits on Flints bed. "So how do you like my friends?" Flint asks him crossing his arms over his chest. Kurt cocks his head to the side.

"I think they're really funny and cool" Flint laughs loudly and plops next to him on the bed.

"You think _my_ friends are _cool_?" Kurt smiles and nods.

..

"So we're having movie night in the common room? Flint says from his place on his twin sized bed. Kurt is curled up with him, it's seven o'clock and they haven't left the dorm yet. Flint took off his blazer a long time ago and loosens his tie.

He gave Kurt one his Dalton sweatshirts to wear and he looks so adorable in it. It's way to big for his small frame and the sleeves hang past his wrist. Flint can't keep his eyes off of him. "It's after dinner, which is happening right about now"

"What are we watching?" pipes Kurt.

"Not a musical if that's what you're wondering" Flint teases and Kurt smiles and hits him playfully on the shoulder. The blond pretends to be hurt and pouts rubbing the spot Kurt hit him in.

"Ow baby, you wound me so"

Kurt laughs, the kind of laugh that leaves Flint shivering. The brunette tosses his head back and Flint zero's in on his pale neck. There are two ugly bruises on there and Flint can't help but smile every time he sees his hickies.

"Quit with the dramatics-"

"My dramatics?" Flint cuts in.

"-and tell me what movie we're going to watch" Kurt finishes as if Flint never spoke at all. Flint rolls off of the bed and slips his shoes on.

"You'll just have to find out" he says in a sing song voice. "lets go to dinner" Kurt gets up and slips his shoes on too. Together they walk hand and hand to the cafeteria. They walk to the table that contains five Warblers.

"Hi Kurt!" Jeff practically yells. Kurt smiles at him and says a shy hi and sits down next to Flint and on the other side he's sitting next to David. Nick is sitting next to Jeff and Blaine is sitting next to Nick. Wes is sitting on the other side of Jeff.

"Hey what about me?" Flint pouts when everyone says their hello's to Kurt but not to Flint. Kurt giggles ad nudges his boyfriend with his shoulder. Flint leans in for a quick peck on the lips, and Blaine can't help but look down.

Throughout lunch Kurt is having so much fun. He's never laugh this hard around anyone before. He thinks Jeff is hilarious as he tells him secrets and everyone is turning beet red and trying to shush him.

"So how did you two meet?" asks Blaine as things calm down referring to Flint and Kurt.

"I was at work and I saw Kurt and his friend Mercedes walk in laughing loudly" Flint starts, "The atmosphere changed so much, before he came in it was boring and stuffy for the whole summer then Kurt walks in and it was like a breath of fresh air"

Kurt blushes and Blaine never saw anything more adorable.

"Then Kurt orders a non-fat mocha and he's looking at his phone not even paying attention to me, so he gives me the money and I make his coffee. After that Kurt is telling this dramatic story-"

"-it wasn't that dramatic" Kurt cuts in.

"And he's flailing his arms and grinning at his friend and as soon as I put his coffee down and he knocks it over" Jeff laughs with Nick. David put's his phone down finally listening to the story.

"It spills literally everywhere" Flint flashes a teasing smile to Kurt, "The he finally looks at me his face all red and embarrassed and it was love at first sight for me" he sighs. Kurt snorts and bats Flints arm.

"I just apologized and Flint gave me a cheesy line about my eyes and we exchanged numbers, and that's what really happened" Kurt says smiling, "Not that exciting"

Blaine then realizes that he'll never have that type of meeting with Kurt. They'd never look into each others eyes and have a connection. The curly head boy shakes his head and realizes he's talking about one of his good friends boyfriend and that he doesn't have a chance at all.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**Song(s): Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5**

**I skipped some of the song because I didn't really want to put the whole song in there. **

**If you like it Review ploxx! **

**Until next time lovelies (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Omg THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys are beautiful (:**

**Last Friday Night, i died. It was so beautiful, uggghhh Klaine jamming in the choir room and Rachel slapping his ass omg so funny. Darren is such a goober.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee!**

**Chapter Warning(s): Kissing, I think that's about it**

**Characters(s): Blaine, Kurt, Flint, and Wes Mild Jeff, Nick, and David**

**Rating(s): T (may go up!)  
><strong>

**Welp, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>~Chapter Two~<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Warblers plus Kurt were in the common room in front on the large television. Nick and Jeff sat on the floor together, Wes and David claimed the love seat and to Blaine's annoyance he was squished on the couch next to Kurt and Flint. But luckily for him Kurt was in the middle.<p>

Flint got a blanket from his room and draped it around Kurt and himself. Wes passed out two bowls on popcorn to everyone. "So what are we watching?" The brunette asks.

"The Half-Blood Prince" Jeff answers with a wide smile on his face. David is working the DVD player to play the movie. Kurt's face scrunches in distaste. Flint looks at him a pouts. "Whats up?" he asks.

"I don't really like Harry Potter"

"..."

"Your-you're not serious are you?" asks Jeff.

"I'm so serious" Kurt says simply. Blaine can't believe his ears.

"What's not to like about it Kurt?" Blaine asks. He smiles inwardly when blue eyes look into his.

Kurt shrugs, "I just don't see the appeal in it, plus it makes me fall asleep, and their voices are so low I can barely hear." The Warblers mumble in outrage and Kurt pouts his pink lips. Flint whispers something in his ear and they share a chaste kiss. Blaine looks at the t.v screen.

During the middle of the movie Blaine never felt so lonely in his life. Below him Jeff and Nick are making out and next to him Kurt and Flint are making out. Blaine has the itch to lash out even though he's burning with envy for the couples.

Near the end of the movie Blaine looks around sees half of the boys sleeping. He even sees Flint asleep, but Kurt's not. Kurt has his feet tucked in under him and he's leaning back on the couch his eyes never leaving the screen.

It's hard to watch the movie when you have such a beautiful creature next to you, and he's _not _kissing his boyfriend. Kurt's gaze flickers to Blaine and he smiles at him. "I guess it's just us two awake, huh?" Kurt says.

"Erm..y-yeah" Blaine wants to slap himself. You've wanted to talk to him alone all day and the you can only stutter out an answer, he thinks, you idiot. Blaine looks back at Kurt and he has tears streaming down his face.

Confused, Blaine looks over to the screen and Albus Dumbledore is falling of the Astronomy Tower slowly. Blaine smiles because Kurt is so adorable, crying during a movie he didn't even like. "Oh god" Kurt whispers as he's wiping his tears that are rolling down his pale cheeks.

Blaine digs into chest pocket of his uniform and takes out a tissue that has the initials B.A in script on it. "Here" Blaine says and before he knows what he's doing he wipes a tear from Kurt's cheek. Kurt's eyes linger on his before he laughs breathlessly and takes the tissue, then wiping his face with it.

Blaine smiles, "And I thought you didn't like Harry Potter"

"Well I don't it's just Dumbledore was like Harry's dad and then he dies and its-" Kurt's about to say that it reminds him of his mom but he doesn't. "-It's so terrible"

"Yeah" says Blaine, "So what school do you come from again?"

"William McKinley" Kurt says but he doesn't sound to proud. The brunette untucks his legs and turns to face Blaine completely he tucks his warm feet under Blaine. Blaine has never felt so alive. "Do you mind?" Kurt asks gesturing to his feet.

"Not at all Kurt" he says, then he adds "You don't sound too happy about your school"

Kurt shrugs, "It's not that great, people aren't the nicest there like they are here"

"We have a zero-tolerance policy" Blaine says matter-of-factly.

"Flint told me that much" Kurt says then yawns and covers his mouth. "I'm just glad to have my friends from Glee Club with me, or I swear I would not survive"

"What does that mean?" Blaine asks curiously, "What goes on there?"

"Nothing really, just bullying" Kurt says hesitantly.

"Oh" Blaine nods, "I went through that too" Kurt raises a manicured eyebrow, "Well at my old school, I used to get bullied for being gay"

"You're gay?"

Blaine laughs, "Yeah, is it not obvious?"

Kurt shakes his head, "Not at all"

"Well I am, and I had enough of it so..I ran" he shrugged "I ran Kurt, I ran from my past even though I know it might catch up with me" says Blaine and Kurt's blue eyes soften under his gaze.

"There this neanderthal, Karofsky, who makes my life hell every single day. Him and his friends bully everyone but for some reason I get it the worst" Kurt explains to Blaine. The movie has cut to the credits.

"Do you know why?" the curly haired boy asked.

"Not a clue, I would guess it's because I'm gay but-"

"But it seems like something more" Blaine finishes for him.

Kurt nods, "Exactly"

"Maybe he has a crush on you" Blaine says after a while and Kurt burst out laughing. It's makes Blaine's heart swell. It's a soft melody and it fills the room, the younger boy wrapped his hands around his middle.

"Hear me out!" says Blaine, "Nobody could ever be that mean to you without liking you, that's why they pick on you. Karofsky probable hates himself for liking you so he bullies you"

Kurt laughs again, "Yeah right Blaine, but good try"

Blaine smiles and gives Kurt his Black Berry, Kurt looks at him in confusion. "What's this?"

"Put your number in silly, and maybe you can tell me more about your problems via text" Blaine says. Kurt smiles and looks down at the phone.

"Sorry, I have an iPhone I don't know how to work this" Kurt says giggling, Blaine laughs too and he takes his phone back, their fingers brush for a moment. And while laughing Kurt tells him his number and Blaine stores it into his phone.

...

"Where am I?"

Kurt giggles and looks at his boyfriend, "We're in our dorm Flint, you fell asleep on me" Flint sits up and rubs his eyes. He looks down to see Kurt looking up at him from where he was laying right next to Flint. His blue eyes wide and play full.

"Oh" says Flint, "Sorry, love"

"It's okay, Blaine was awake to keep me company. And help take you up here" Kurt says and Flint yawns again and looks at him.

"That was nice of him" Flint comments. Before Kurt can reply with anything Flint leans down and kisses him on lips. Kurt squeals and jerks back.

"Ew! You have morning breath!" Kurt says laughing. His smooth hands are on Flints chest as if to push him away. Flint is grinning.

The blond grasps Kurt's chin, "Shut up" he growls playfully and kisses him hard on the mouth. Kurt closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Flint's neck. Flint practically groans when Kurt opens his mouth to him.

He pushes in the warm sweetness of Kurt's mouth and pulls the smaller boy closer. Kurt lets out a small breathless noise as their mouths move together. Flint pulls away and Kurt's face is flushed and he's breathing slightly harder than before.

"You should brush your teeth and get ready" Kurt whispers as Flint presses their foreheads together. Flint kisses his forehead and gets up and walks to the bathroom.

When Flint walks out of the bathroom he sees Kurt jumping up and down...on his bed. Kurt smiles once he sees the blond but doesn't stop. "Kurt what are you doing?"

"Jumping"

"Well I see that. Why though?"

"I've never really jumped on a bed and I wanted to see what it felt like" he answers. Flint smiles at Kurt.

"You've never jumped on a bed before?"

Kurt shakes his head, Flint walks over to the brunette. "Well I'm hungry and I don't want to miss breakfast so get you're little ass down now" Flint says then he grabs on of Kurt's ankles and pulls.

The brunette yelps as he falls on his back then he giggles. Flint leans over the bed and kisses him on the mouth. Kurt wants to pulls Flint back into the bed with him. The blond pulls away and Kurt gets up and grabs his duffel bag with his clothes in it.

He goes into the bathroom and Flint watches him. After a few minutes the blond walks into the bathroom after his boyfriend. Kurt is dressed and styling his hair in the mirror. Kurt smiles once he sees Flint's reflection.

After a few minutes Kurt breaks the silence, "Didn't your momma tell you it's rude to stare?" he asks with a smile dancing on his lips. Flint knows that Kurt is reciting a line from the movie Burlesque.

"You're just so damn beautiful" Flint supplies.

"Well then" he says, "In that case screw your momma and stare away" Flint walks behind Kurt and grabs his hips. He bends down and places a trail of wet kisses along Kurt's pale neck.

...

At breakfast Blaine looks around and he can't find Flint or Kurt.

What are they doing?

Why isn't Kurt here?

Blaine find Wes looking at him with and eyebrow raised and the curly head boy flushes and looks down at his food. He doesn't look up until he hears the high voice of Kurt as him and Flint sit down.

Blaine grins at him and Kurt smiles back. Flint pulls out a chair for Kurt that's next to Jeff. Flint himself sits in the only open seat next to Blaine. Blaine can't take his hazel eyes off of Kurt for some reason. His smile lights up the whole damn cafeteria.

The brunette is talking to Jeff and Blaine decides to eat even though his stomach is already full.

"I don't want you to go" says Flint as they walk together to Kurt's car. The brunette opens his trunk and throws his duffel bag in. Flint shuts the trunk and leans on the side of the car. Kurt looks up at him.

"Everyone was so nice here" Kurt says. Flint grabs his hands and holds them together in his hands.

"So why are you leaving then, at least stay 'til Sunday"

"You know why"

"I know" Flint sighs, "Shopping trip with Mercedes on Saturday" Kurt leans up to kiss him on the lips. Flint kisses back automatically, dropping Kurt's hands and wrapping his arms around Kurt's lithe waist.

"Try not to miss me" Kurt says with a teasing grin and get's in his car. Flint smiles as he watches his boyfriend pull out of the parking lot and heads back to Lima.

...

"You want to tell me what that was about?"

Blaine sighs and puts his book down. Wes is staring at him with hard eyes. The curly haired boy shrugs and places his book the desk. "I don't know what you're talking about Wes"

"I'm not oblivious Blaine" says Wes, "I see the way you look at him" he says in softer voice. Blaine turns to him.

"Am I that obvious?"

Wes shrugs and sits on his bed, "Not really but I notice a lot of things that most people don't. So when did you start to have a crush on Kurt"

"When I first saw him Wes. He's so beautiful, and those eyes.." Blaine trials off and buries his face into his hands. Wes purses his lips.

"We exchanged numbers" Blaine then blurts out after uncomfortable silence.

"Why would you do that?" his friend asks.

Blaine doesn't know. He saw an opportunity to have a connection with Kurt and seized it. He felt guilt tug at his chest as he realized that he was actually going to steal his friends boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>did you like? Tell me in a review!<strong>

**See you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Thanks so much for you reviews and stuff! It means a lot to me**

**How did you guys like Glee? Burt was flawless as ever, Finn was an ass and a hypocrite so I didn't really like that. I didn't like the face that Santana bullies Rory. Who is adorable ! But I did like her soft side for Britt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee**

**Chapter Warning(s): Smut in the first scene of the chapter**

**Characters: Blaine and Kurt**

**Rating(s): Moved to M**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>~Chapter Three~<em>

* * *

><p>"Can your boyfreind do this for you?"<p>

"No.." Kurt whimpers.

Blaine chuckled and kisses his sweaty forehead. "I thought not"

The curly haired boy has two finger inside of Kurt already working them in and out, stretching the other boy. When he adds a third finger Kurt squeaks in discomfort and Blaine shh's him and kisses his cheek.

Slowly Blaine takes his fingers out and lifts Kurt's hips up placing a pillow there. "Are you ready love?" he asks. "I can show you what it's like to be with a real man" he says.

Kurt nods and wraps his arms around Blaine's neck pulling him in for a kiss. Blaine kisses back hard before slipping into Kurt. The brunette gasp loudly and lets go of his clutching the head board in back of him.

Blaine has never felt this.

It was perfection at it's finest.

Him and Kurt together like this. The younger boy has never looked more vulnerable and Blaine loved it. Kurt watches how Blaine's face scrunches up in pleasure. The sweat from his forehead drips as he starts to move.

Kurt arches his back and moans Blaine's name, "Blaine"

"Kurt" he says his eyes closed shut.

The raven opens his eyes to see the look on Kurt's face and he's face to face with Wes. The Asian is standing over him with his pajamas on.

Blaine sits up and looks around. He's sweating and he so uncomfortable. Blaine sighs and runs a hand through his curly hair. It's damp. _What a fucking dream_ he thinks.

"Blaine this crush on Kurt is not going to do you any good" Wes says.

Blaine doesn't say anything because he knows it's true.

"Thanks for waking me up" he says stretching and looking at the digital clock on the table desk across from his bed. 6:42 it reads, breakfast at Dalton start at seven. Blaine doesn't even look at Wes when he gets up from his because he knows Wes sees his rock hard boner.

Wes doesn't say anything, he just watches Blaine walk into the bathroom. The Asian shakes his head and proceeds to get ready.

Blaine was having a difficult time in breakfast. It was hard to look Flint in the face knowing that he just jacked off about _his_ boyfriend. Blaine kept his eyes on his phone throughout breakfast and talks to David. Nick is the only person that looks at him weird.

...

_Kurt: Hey Blaine (:_

That text came at 12 when Blaine is in his chemistry class. Blaine's heart soared when Kurt's named flashed across his screen. _Kurt_ was texting _him._ The curly head boy bites his bottom lip and began to text back.

_Play it cool Blaine_, he thinks.

**Blaine: Oh, hey Kurt :) . What's up?**

It seemed like hours until Kurt texted him back even though it was only about 2 minutes.

_Kurt: Nothing..uhm.._

Blaine cocks a brow at Kurt's response.

**Blaine: Everything okay?**

_Kurt: I just need someone to talk to, about bullying.._

**Blaine: tell me..**

_Kurt: Blaine.. I'm just so tired. I love everyone in Glee but they just don't understand I guess, idk I must sound stupid. But I want to crumble and I want to cry and I want to scream but I feel like no one will hear me. Sorry to bother you with his :(_

**Blaine: no no, you're not bothering me. I know how you feel Kurt, I know exactly how you feel and my advice is to stop being the victim, y'know? Stand up to them, don't them chase you off. **

_Kurt: do you think that will work?_

**Blaine: It's worth a shot isn't it (:**

_Kurt: you're right it for talking to me, you didn't have too :P_

**Blaine: Kurt! It's fine!. I was actually waiting for you to text me**

_Kurt: Oh?_

**Blaine: Oh**

Blaine felt giddy playing this game with Kurt.

_Kurt: and if I hadn't texted you Mr. Anderson?_

**Blaine: I would've texted you Mr. Hummel**

_Kurt: So what class are you in?_

...

They texted the whole day and Blaine never felt happier. He idly wondered if Kurt was even in school. he would text Blaine back almost immediately. Kurt told Blaine all about his problems. How he was get 'slushied' throughout the day and thrown in dumpsters and pushed against the lockers.

Blaine then would tell Kurt all about Westerville High, when he got pushed in lockers too, and when he got kicked out of the locker room, or when some jocks stole his clothes after gym. They shared embarrassing stories like when Kurt tried to be straight to impress his father.

Blaine laughed so hard in English. Everyone looked at him with weird faces. Blaine coughs into his arm and doesn't meet anyone's eyes. The bell rings and Jeff is suddenly beside him. "What was so funny in English today Blaine?"

The curly head boy shrugs, "I was on Youtube and I was washing Smosh"

Jeff grinned and started talking enthusiastically about their Youtube channel and Blaine smiled and nodded along with him all while texting Kurt.

"Who are you texting Blaine?" Flint asks in lunch.

Blaine flushes as he looks at him.

Flint grins and him and David coo at him, "Ohh so it's a crush!" Flint says and him and David our making kissy faces and weird noises at each other.

_No acutually _Blaine thinks, _it's your boyfriend._

Blaine keeps his mouth shut and rolls his hazel eyes at them.

**Blaine: Your boyfriend is making fun of me :((**

_Kurt: haha, aww Blaine, tell him to stop and that if he doesn't I'll go all bitch mode on him :) He'll run away like a little girl. _

The raven gets up and slings his bag over his shoulder, he smiles at Flint and David who're still making fun of him. "I'm going to go" he says to everyone at his table.

"Gonna go text in _private_ B?" David says and Flint laughs.

"Actually I am" Blaine turns around to walk away then he turned back around and looks directly at Flint. "Oh yeah Flint, Kurt says he doesn't want to go all bitch mode on you, do If I were you I'd stop" Blaine smiles at him and walks away.

The whole table is stunned silent and Flint watches Blaine leave with his jaw open, and for some reason there's an odd burning sensation in his chest.

..

It was in the middle of Warbler practice two days later that Blaine's phone rang. They were practicing for Sectionals again. Wes was talking to the choir about ..something. Blaine wasn't paying attention. He was sitting next to Jeff and Nick, just great.

"As I was saying Warblers" Wes continued, "We need-"

_**~Lets go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love we can dance, until we die you and I, will be young forever. You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on~**_

Everyone turns to look at Blaine. The curly haired boy flushes and fishes his phone out of his pocket. Who the hell would call him? It's 12 in the afternoon, what could they possibly want from him right now?

_Kurt.._

Blaine's eyes widen and he looks at Flint. Flint has an eyebrow raised, then Blaine runs out of the choir room. Why would Kurt call him? Half of him was confused and another was excited.

"Hello? Kurt?"

"Blaine.." Kurt's voice is strained a broken. It sounds hoarse and really unusual.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"B-blaine.." Blaine's heart starts beating faster, he could hear sobbing in the back round. So Kurt is crying. But he doesn't say anything to Blaine he just keeps crying, then Blaine thinks that maybe he can't say anything at all.

"Where are you Kurt? Please tell me where you are, I'll come and I'll help"

"McKinley" Kurt sobs out.

"Don't move" says Blaine and he hangs up the phone and stuff it in his pocket. He looks back at the double doors of the choir room. Should he go back in there? If he did Wes wouldn't let him leave. Without thinking Blaine runs.

And he runs to his car quickly trying not to think of what's going on with Kurt. It could be anything! What if he's bleeding in an abandon hallway, or what if he's stuck somewhere? What if, What if, What if.

He drives out of the parking lot and he realizes that he has no idea where Mckiney is! Blaine sighs and pulls over on the road. He takes out his his Tom Tom and tried to find the school. The only thing that is moving fast it that he has to get to Kurt, he has too, he has too, he has too.

Blaine gets out of the car when he pulls up at the school. He calls Kurt, praying that he answers. "I'm in the girls bathroom on the" _sniffle _"second floor"

That's all it takes, Blaine hangs up and and runs inside of the school. Everyone is in class so no one see's Blaine. He pushes open the door and looks around for Kurt. "Kurt?" he calls out.

"I-in here" his voice stutters out.

Blaine walks into the last stall. Kurt put the toilet seat down and he's sitting on top of it. He looks paler than he already is and there's a bruise on the side of his face resting on his cheek bone. Kurt's eyes are a piercing blue and red-rimmed also they're puffy probably from crying. His lips are swollen and red.

"Kurt.." Blaine starts, "What happened?"

...

They sit across from each other at the Lima Bean. Kurt tells Blaine that he's never been here. Blaine buys them coffee as they sit at the table in the back.

"It was Karofsky" Kurt says, "The one I told you about before it turns out you were right"

Blaine pouts, "Right about what?"

"Karofsky being gay"

"What..what happened?"

"I was walking in the hallway and he pushed me against the locker again. I was angry and I just..cracked I guess" Kurt pauses to sip his coffee. "I ran after him in the locker room and I yelled, I yelled at him and then he shouted back at me"

"Did he hit you?" Blaine asks softly.

"He grabbed my face and k-kissed me" Kurt whispers.

Blaine is hit with sudden rage. His hands grip his coffee cup so hard his knuckles turn white. _How dare he?_ Blaine thinks.

"I tried to push him away but he was so big and strong, that's when he pushed me into the locker and kissed me again that's where I got this" he pointed to the bruise on his cheek. "So I bit his bottom lip and kicked him in the balls then I ran into the bathroom"

"Oh Kurt.."

Tears slid down Kurt's cheeks, "I don't know what to do Blaine.."

Blaine feels his heart clench as he looks at Kurt. Without thinking Blaine puts a hand on top of Kurt's. Kurt wipes his tears. "God I must look like a mess" he says trying to smile.

Blaine smiles weakly at him, "You can cry if you want to Kurt"

"I need to tell Flint" says Kurt.

Then Blaine did something he thought he said he'd never do. He lied to Kurt, Blaine has never felt so selfish before but something urges inside of him and he thinks, _this is my chance._ A voice at the back of his head tells him to stop, but his emotions are pushing him.

"I don't think you should" says Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? <strong>

**Blaine's not going to turn evil and stuff, he just wants Kurt so much he'll do anything for him. And his emotions are pushing right now not rational thoughts..**

**Review and tell me your thoughts guys (:**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello again! Thank you guys so much, seriously. I love you  
><strong>

**Oh god Glee.. I have no words, it was beautiful**

**I love Grant, I just don't like his character because he wants to screw up mah Klaine lol. Finchel was cute too, and they just blew West Side Story out of the water. Omg Nick! I love him, good job Curt Mega.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything Glee**

**Chapter Warning(s): Bullying, minor sexual harassment, some angst**, **kissing**

**Rating: M**

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

><p><em>~Chapter 4~<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt walks throw the the hallways clutching his books to his chest. People are bumping into him like they usual do. Jocks are jeering at him and Kurt doesn't talk back this time he keeps walking as if they aren't there.<p>

"Hey _lady_"

Kurt stops but doesn't turn around.

He knows who's behind him.

The slim brunette turns his head to the side and in his peripheral vision Karofsky was looming over him, looking down at him. Kurt starts to walks away quickly. Karofsky grabs his arm stopping him from walking away.

"Don't touch me" Kurt says harshly, "I don't want you near me"

The larger boy laughs and pushes Kurt against the nearest lockers. Kurt presses himself more against the lockers to create space between him and the jock. He feels sick to his stomach. Kurt can feel a drops of sweat beading against his forehead.

"I can do whatever I want Hummel" Karofsky puts his hands on either side of Kurt's head "Besides who's here to stop me?" Kurt peers around his shoulder to see the hallways clear of people. Perfect. Kurt wants to cry out to someone. He's praying to a God he doesn't even believe in to get Karofsky to stop.

To get away from him.

Then he realizes he can't wait around for that to happen. This isn't a movie, this is his life and if he wants something to happen he's going to need to do it himself. Karofsky leans down and presses his lips to Kurt's neck and Kurt freaks out.

The lithe brunette knees Karofsky in the stomach and runs away. He doesn't look back when he runs, Kurt keeps going and keeps going until he finds out that he's in his car. The small brunette sends out only one text then runs his hand through his perfectly styled hair.

...

"I'm terrified to walk down the hallways Blaine" Kurt says.

Blaine bites his bottom lip and turns to him. It's a week after the fatal kiss and they're sitting on a bench in a park near the Lima Bean. Kurt texted Blaine after he ran out of the school that day. He's sitting indian style on the bench and Blaine is facing him.

Blaine watches the way Kurt's blue eyes watch the ducks swim across the pond. "He..he doesn't do anything to you right?" Blaine asks quietly.

He doesn't say anything.

"Kurt"

"He tried.. But I kneed him like last time and ran"

"Kurt.." The brunette turns to look at him, "I don't know what to say, or what to do. But I'm here for you, I don't care if I miss school Kurt, I'll be there when you need me" Blaine says, "I'm sorry my stupid advice made this all happen"

Kurt smiles at Blaine, "That's silly Blaine" he says, "I'm not that important and plus you're advice did work..well in a way" he says, "It made me feel confident for that moment, for once I didn't feel like the victim.

Blaine wants to grab him and shake him, he wants to tell him that _he is_ that important. And he wants everything to come out, Blaine wants to tell Kurt how he feels and how much better he can treat him than Flint. But he stays silent.

They both stay silent until the sun goes down and they both have to go back before their curfews. Together they walk back to the Lima Bean. Blaine walks Kurt to his car and they stand there for a bit.

Kurt is biting his lip and looking down like he's thinking about something. Blaine just watches him. Out of nowhere it seems Kurt steps closer to Blaine and hugs him. A sudden spark hits Blaine's spine and after a few seconds he hugs Kurt back.

Kurt backs away and smiles, "Thank you Blaine"

"For what?"

"For everything"

Blaine flushes pink and rubs the back of his neck smiling. "I'd do anything for you Kurt"

Kurt dips his head back and laughs. "Alright Edward Cullen" he jokes and Blaine turns red. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah"

Kurt flashes Blaine a brilliant smile and gets into his car. Blaine watches how Kurt waves to him then pulls out of the parking lot and goes home. The curly head boy can't help but whoop, he smiles and gets in his car.

...

Throughout the next two weeks Blaine is texting Kurt. And Kurt is texting him back, nonstop 'till dusk 'till dawn, literally. It's friday when Blaine is walking to his dorm when he sees a familiar figure standing in front someone's dorm room.

When the figure turns around Blaine finds two bright blue eyes looking at him with excitement. "Blaine" Kurt breathes out.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine returns smiling, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing" Kurt then shrugs, "Just waiting for Flint"

"Did I hear my name?"

Kurt smiles even brighter and turns to the new voice. Flint is leaning against the wall looking at Kurt, completely ignoring Blaine.

"Surprise" Kurt says weakly to his boyfriend.

Flint laughs and pulls Kurt into a kiss.

It's like someone kicked Blaine in the gut.._hard. _

He backs away without saying anything, like they notice him anyways, they're too busy kissing each other and whispering sweet words to one another. Flint looks over to Blaine and _smirks. _Blaine bolts to his dorm.

When he walks in he slams the door behind him and sits down on his bed. Wes looks up from his Economics text book at his friend. Blaine takes his blazer off and loosens his tie. They don't say anything for a while.

Then Blaine starts laughing. A cruel, kind of rough laugh.

"I feel like such an idiot Wes"

"What'd you do this time?"

"I made everything up in my head" Blaine says running a hand through his hair, "I honestly thought I had him, just for a moment I thought he was mine. It was like everything in the world didn't matter ya'know?" Blaine's voice cracks.

"I thought that I had Kurt's full attention for once and that it was just me and him"

"What happened?" Wes asks softly.

"He showed up here, Kurt, and I was so happy to see him. His eyes, Wes" Blaine breathes out. "They were so wide and full of joy and I thought that after everything I helped him with that he'd at least feel something for me. Like I do for him.

And then Flint shows up and kisses him and I completely forgot about him. I forgot that Kurt was in _love_ with someone else"

Wes cocked an eyebrow, "You're not in love with him, are you?"

"No.." _Not yet_ he thinks. "And now I have to see them kiss" he says referring to Kurt and Flint. "And God knows what's happening right now in that room"

"Blaine" Wes says firmly, "You need to relax, okay?"

Blaine nods weakly.

"And we'll figure out what you're going to do with your inappropriate feelings for Kurt"

Blaine holds back a snort, _you have no idea Wes _he thinks.

"But let me make one thing clear to you Blaine, you need to give up now. Or else you're going to get hurt"

...

"Welcome back to Dalton" Flint murmurs against Kurt's lips.

Kurt smiles and kisses him back. Flint puts his hands on Kurt's hips and walks him backwards, Kurt's back hits the door and he pulls a part from Flint's mouth immediately.

"Something wrong?" Flint breathes out.

The brunette shakes his head, "No no, I should unpack my things for my moisturizing routine now, or it'll never happen" he says laughing weakly. Flint just gives him a weird look and backs away from him.

"So what made you come back?" Flint asks from his bed.

Kurt sits down at the foot of the bed after he's done unpacking and shrugs. "I just felt like seeing you, is that a crime?" Kurt says with a teasing smirk. He gets on all fours and crawls over to Flint.

A smile spreads across the blonds face as Kurt's lips touch his.

"No it's not" he says between kisses, "It's just random is all, love"

"I just wanted to get away from everyone for a moment" Kurt confesses. It's true, if he had stayed home he wouldn't of left his bed room. The fact that Karofsky was in the same neighborhood as him sent shivers down his spine.

"Kurt"

"Kurt!"

Kurt blinks and looks at his boyfriend who is staring at him with worry in his eyes. Flint pulls the brunette close to him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

Flint snorts, "I know you Kurt, whats going on in your head?"

Kurt bites his bottom lip, "Just bullying has gotten really bad"

"How bad?"

"Nothing really" Kurt lies, trying not to look into Flint's brown eyes. "Instead of dumpsters and whatever, they just push me around more. It's not a big deal"

"Kurt, if they're putting their hands on you its a _huge _deal" the blond says, "You need to tell someone"

"As if they'd listen" Kurt shoots at him.

"They have too-"

Kurt sits up and looks at him, "You don't get it Flint. This isn't private school, this is public school and nobody is going to listen to me. You don't think I tried to tell a teacher, _they just don't care Flint_" Kurt stresses.

Flint is quiet for a long time before looking at Kurt and kissing him again. Kurt doesn't respond. "I'm sorry, I don't want to fight with you"

"Me either"

"How could they do that to you? How could they not care about you?" Flint says desperation and frustration clear in his voice. Kurt bites his bottom lip, a horrible habit.

"You've been sheltered your hole like Flint, it's so different"

"You're so strong Kurt"

Kurt smiles at Flints words. "I really want to sing right now" Kurt says and Flint looks at him confused.

"Why?"

"Well in McKinley we would sing our feelings" he says. Flint gets up and pulls Kurt with him. Together they walk to the choir room hand in hand. It's empty then they walk in.

"Good no one else is in here" Flint says. "If you want to sing Kurt, then sing"

..

Blaine's walking down the corridor aimlessly when he hears the strum of a guitar. The curly haired boy peaks his head into the choir room and freezes. He sees Kurt standing in the middle of the room and Flint is sitting on the council table strumming a guitar. Wes would loose his mind if he could see the blond boy right now.

Blaine watches how Kurt opens his mouth to sing.

_Does what I'm wearing seem to shock you? _

Kurt remembers when Karofsky and Azimio bullied him about his Gaga outfit last year. How they pushed Tina and how they completely ruined his outfit.

_Well that's okay. 'Cause what I'm thinking about you, is not okay. I've got it on my mind to changes my ways, but I don't think I can be anyone other than me_

Blaine smiles because he knows what this song is about. And it's something Flint and Kurt won't share.

_No I don't think I can be anyone other than me. Do you have light? Can you make me feel alright? There's plenty of light to go around. _

_Do you think it's right, when you push me to the ground_

Countless jocks pushing him into lockers and locking him into Porty potties.

_Well, light me up when I'm down. _

Kurt is moving his hips to the beat and both Flint and Blaine stare. Kurt's closing both of his eyes and running a hand through his hair not caring if it gets messed up.

_Does what I'm saying seem to haunt you? _

"What is your problem?"

"What are you so scared of?"

"..I don't dig on chubby guys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty"

"Are you going to hit me? Hit me..because it's not going to change anything"

"You can't punch the gay out of me, more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you"

_Well that's okay. Cause what I'm saying about you is not okay. I've got it on my mine to change my ways. _

_But I don't think I can be anything other than me. _

"I'm proud to be different"

_No I don't think I can be anything other than me. Do you have a light? Can you make me feel alright? There's plenty of light to go around. Do you think it's right, when you hit me to the ground, well._

_Light me up when I'm down. _

"Welcome back _Lady_"

_Just light me up when I'm down _

__"Girls locker room is across the hall"

_Just light me up when I'm down  
><em>

"Faggot"

_Does what I'm taking seem to bother you? Well that's okay. Cause I can take it all without you and I'm okay. I've got it on my mind to change my ways. _

_But I don't think I can be anything other than me. No I don't think I can be anything other than me. Do you have a light? Can you make me feel alright? There's plenty of light to go around. _

_Do you think it's right, when you hit me to the ground, well, light me up when I'm down. Just light me up when I'm down. _

_Light me up when I'm down _

_Light me up when I'm down_

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think in<strong> **review!**

**Is Blaine really going to back off? Is Flint going to find out about Karofsky? What's Kurt thinking about Blaine? Maybe we'll see next chapter!**

**The song I used was Light Me Up by The Pretty Reckless.**

**Until next time guys! C:**_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Long time no see right? Sorry about that! And thanks for all of your reviews so far. I'm sorry if this chapter is horrible, I've had horrible writers block!**

**Ughhh! I just want Tuesday for Klaine singing Perfect, I'm going to cry omgomgomg**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

**Chapter Warning(s): uhmm jealous!Flint, ****bullying, and I think that's it**

**Rating: M**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>~Chapter 5~<em>

* * *

><p>"So I have a proposition for you" Kurt says when they reach the Dalton cafeteria that night. They both take seats next to each other at Flint's usual table. Kurt notices how Blaine keeps his head down when they sit down.<p>

"And what might that be?" Flint asks with an amused smile.

"As you know my fathers wedding is in a week and the New Directions are going to sing, so I just wanted to know if you wanted to join us?" Kurt asks shyly flushing when Flint's mouth drops in shock.

"Wait you want Flint, a Warbler, to preform with you guys?" Wes asks with an eyebrow arched. "I don't think so Kurt, Flints mine"

David laughs and sips his drink. Kurt sighs and rolls his eyes playfully, "Mercedes is sick and I don't have a partner please please please Flint, it'll mean so much to me"

"But your dad doesn't even like me" Flint says.

"So?" Kurt tried weakly.

"Kurt.."

"If you don't go then I'll ask someone else" Kurt says with a warning in his voice.

"Like who?"

Kurt smiles and turns to Blaine, "Blaine Warbler would you like to be my date to my father's wedding?" Blaine picks his head up fast, a smile lighting up his face.

Flint narrows his eyes at the curly headed boy. Jeff raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. "No" Flint answers for him and everyone looks at Flint when they heard the roughness in his voice.

The blond doesn't take his eyes off of Blaine, "I'll go Kurt"

"Oh erm, great!" Kurt says flashing his boyfriend a wary smile. "But Blaine-" he starts then he fixes his sentence quickly.

"-all of you, you guys can come, only because we've gotten really close and I'm glad I got to meet you and it would mean a lot me, plus you could meet my family"

"I don't want to intrude Kurt-" Nick says before Kurt cuts him off.

"You're not, you're not. I want you guys to come..seriously" he insists.

The Warblers looked around at each other for a second then smiled at Kurt, "We'd be glad to come Kurt" Blaine says and pats Kurt's hand gently. Flint sees this and wraps an arm around Kurt's waist making the smaller boy look at him and cuddle into his shoulder.

Kurt does really want them to come, especially Blaine.

Kurt ...likes Blaine. Not like, like as in has feelings but Blaine is up there with Mercedes. Blaine refers to them as best friends already and Kurt doesn't even want to complain.

Blaine is one of the many lights in Kurt's life. He was kind, helping Kurt with a problem like Karofsky. They both understood what was going on because they were so much a like. _More than him and Flint _a voice said in the back of Kurt's mind.

Kurt thought Blaine was amazing, he had an amazing voice he was hilarious and such a freak. He never once not put a smile on Kurt's face. And not to mention sweet, Blaine cared about him so much it was incredible.

His sweet words at night, or those times when bullying was out of control and Kurt needed someone to talk too Blaine was _always_ there. And his hair, Kurt almost laughs just thinking about it.

Blaine showed him his hair natural once it was incredibly soft and it was wild. God, and Blaine's so..goofy. He doesn't have a stable sense of balance and he does the weirdest dance moves. He's always dancing on furniture and just..amazing.

"Kurt?"

Kurt's blue eyes flickered to his boyfriends for a moment. "Aren't you going to eat?"

The brunette smiled and shook his head, "I had a big lunch before I came here"

Flint just nodded but kept his eyes on Kurt when the lithe boy started to make small talk with David. Kurt was small..like really small. And before Kurt would just wiggle those beautiful hips and say he's lean not skinny.

But now, Kurt was acting odd. He wasn't as play full as he used to be. It was like someone put him back into his shell, and it was hard to get Kurt out of his shell. Flint remembers when he first asked Kurt for his phone number and the brunette and Kurt started asking questions like

_Why should I?_

_This isn't a joke right?_

Flint was confused why would he be joking about that? Kurt was beautiful and Flint wanted him. Then Kurt told him that it was the first time that a boy had ever wanted him. They talked about everything and Kurt finally opened up to him.

Even though he still wouldn't like Flint see him with his hair messed up or in sweatpants.

But now things were different, not drastically though. Flint met Blaine's hazel eyes for a moment. There was such tension between them ever since Flint introduced everyone to Kurt. They were good friends before but now they barely talk to one another.

Blaine breaks their eye contact and pulls out his phone. Then excuses himself and walks away. Kurt turns to Flint and starts talking about wedding plans and things and Flint can't help but stare at Blaine's retreating back.

...

"Blaine we need to talk"

Blaine kept walking at the sound of Wes' voice. The Asian boy runs to catch up with him in the the Dalton corridor. "Blaine we need to talk" he repeats.

"About?"

"Kurt"

"He's not hurt is he?" Blaine asks still walking quickly.

"Well no, we need to talk about your feelings about him Blaine and how they aren't right"

"So I can't have feelings for him?" Blaine retorts defensively.

Wes rolls his eyes at Blaine's dramatics, "I never said that Blaine, so stop being so dramatic" he says, "I just want to tell you that you're going to get hurt or end up hurting people if you don't just _back off_"

Blaine stops and faces his friend, "You think I don't know that Wes?" he snaps. "Because I do, I've seen what love triangles do to people" Blaine looks down for a moment then looks back up, "But I've also seen what happens when you don't follow your heart Wes, why should I have to watch everyone else fall in love-"

"So what? You think you're going to find it in someone elses relationship?" Wes cuts him off.

"No Wes" Blaine doesn't miss a beat, "But I think I'm going to find it in Kurt"

"Blaine.." The older boy trails off.

"I know, I know, I just.." Blaine bites his lower lip for a moment, "I'm not going to give up my friendship with Kurt because of Flint. And I know I sound like a total dick but" he shrugs "I'm not"

"Who said anything about friendship?"

"If I can't be _with_ Kurt then I can't be friends with him" Blaine says, "He's just so smart, and witty, and _beautiful_"

"I just hope you know what you're doing"

They began walking again.

"I know what I'm doing Wes, I'm going to fight"

...

"I'm just so excited Blaine, you have no idea" Kurt says smiling brightly.

"I have some what of an idea" Blaine replies.

They're at the Lima Bean yet again. That was the only place they talked face to face alone, they usually called each other on week nights. "I just want this to be really special, you know?"

Blaine nods and sips is medium drip.

"Getting over my mom was really big for my dad and marrying another women one as nice and caring Carole is really important for him, even for me" Kurt says.

"So what should I be expecting this Saturday?"

Kurt smiles and puts a long delicate finger over his lips, Blaine can't help but stare. "That my friend, is a secret" Kurt then giggles and sips his non-fat mocha. "You'll see on Saturday. Oh! I wish you apart of it Blaine

We'd have so much fun together! If Mercedes wasn't sick then I'd have you be her partner and Flint could be mine"

"Kurt, I really don't want to intrude" Blaine says.

"You wouldn't though, you've helped me a lot these past few weeks, and I know we haven't known each other for long but I care about you"

Blaine smiles as his heart sores in his chest, "I care about you too Kurt, a lot" _More than I should_ he thinks. They stare into each others eyes for a moment. Blaine breaks his gaze and coughs, "So uhm, do you want some of my scone?"

Kurt shakes his head and sips his drink, "Nah, big breakfast"

Blaine raises a brow, "You've been having a lot of 'big breakfasts' lately Kurt"

"I like to eat"

The curly headed boy could've laughed, "Kurt we both know that's not true" Kurt flushes pink and shrugs, "What's going with you? Seriously"

Kurt sighs and puts his cup down, "I don't want to spring my problems on you"

"Kurt.. You know I don't care"

"It's Karofsky"

Blaine's grip on his cup tighten ever so slightly, "What now?"

"He's not doing _anything_, I just don't know what's going on in his head and it scares me. I'm super hungry then I head down to lunch for a salad or anything edible n that cafeteria and he's there just watching and my stomach is so full of fear, I'm not hungry anymore"

Blaine reaches out and grabs Kurt hand, and for some reason something twinges in Kurt's stomach. It's a good feeling. "Promise me" Blaine starts in a strained voice, "that you're going to eat"

"I promise Blaine"

...

"What's gotten into you?"

Kurt giggles as they walk down the hallway together, "Nothing Flint, I'm just excited the wedding is in 3 days" Flint shakes his head smiling as they walk to the McKinley High hallway to go to the choir room for practice.

Flint's practiced with the New Directions already, it was so...different from the Warblers. New Directions had so much fun dancing together, and some times they'd just jam out together in random songs that expresses their feelings.

Wes would loose his hair if he went to their rehearsals, Flint would never tell but he liked the New Direction style _way_ more than the Dalton style.

Flint knew his way down the hallways of McKinley pretty easy now, yeah he'd go with Kurt but he would also go with Finn. The Glee Club were making another performance for Kurt behind his back.

To show Kurt that they appreciate him and that he's such a good person. He's been so much and they just want him to belong. Throughout the week old-Kurt was back. He was humming all the time and playing rough with Flint.

Flint loved it.

The blond boy grabbed Kurt's hand and tugged him close. Kurt stumbled into Flint's arms, and Flint pulled into a kiss before going into the choir room with him.

...

"You gotta lot of nerve Hummel-"

"Leave me alone"

"-showing up here with your _boyfriend_, it's gross"

He doesn't respond.

"And kissing him where everyone can see"

_Bang!_

The bigger boy laughs cruelly

"I bet he's fucking you isn't he?"

"Get off!"

"Oh so he is"

"Just leave me alone..please"

"Question for you, did you tell anyone?"

"A-anyone what?" his voice breaks.

"Ya'know..." he trialed off, "that you _kissed_ me"

"You kissed me..and n-no, I don't believe in outing"

The bigger boy lets go of him, "Good because if you do, I swear Hummel, I'm going to _kill_ you"

He walks away while the other boy slides to the floor frozen and shaking.

...

"Kurt"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine Flint"

"You seem a little ... I don't know, off today"

"I'm fine, i-i have to go"

...

Blaine walks into the the church is its almost loaded. Him, David, Wes, Nick, and Jeff all take seats near the back. People are chatting amongst their selves.

But they are no sign of Kurt, or any of his friends for that matter. Blaine looks around and no one is there. Then he hears it soft bells in a familiar melody.

**It's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby I think I want to marry you**

A tall lanky boy turns around on one knee and opens his arms out for someone to come into them. A tiny brunette girl with bangs skips through the doorway with a huge grin on her face.

**Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Hey baby I think I want to marry you**

She sits on his lap for a moment then he picks her up bridal style and walks away grinning. A beautiful blond girl comes out next with a blond guy doing a signature dance from Grease.

**Well I know this little Chapel on the Boulevard we can go, no one will know**

The blond guy starts to sing

**Oh come on girl**

Kurt comes out next with Flint. They're dancing side by side and smiling at each other. Kurt opens his mouth to sing.

**Who care's with we're trashed, got a pocket full of cash we can blow**

Flint joins him.

_**Shots of Patron**_

Then Flint sings alone

**And it's on girl**

The whole club is singing now and Blaine can't keep his eyes off of Kurt.

**Don't say no no no no no, just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah and we'll go go go go go, if you're ready, like I'm ready. **

**'Cause it's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby I think I want to marry you**

**Is it the look in your eyes? or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I want to marry you**

Blaine can't help but feel jealous of Flint fitting in so well with the New Directions, he looks like he belongs there. Wes turns his head and looks at Blaine, his brown eyes wide.

_Oh _

_My_

_God_

He mouths the curly headed boy. And Blaine knows exactly what he's thinking. The New Directions are dancing together down the isle right now and Blaine knows the Warblers have to step up their game.

If this was just randomly planned then imagine what they were going to look like for sectionals. Blaine shook his head and watched them preform.

Burt and Carole come down the isle dancing and Blaine can't help but smile because it's so beautiful and Blaine have never been to a wedding like this. _Only Kurt _he thinks

Next thing, it was the end of the song and together they song beautifully when the band stopped laying.

**'Cause it's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I want to marry you**

**Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby I think I want to marry you!**

The whole audience stood up and clapped. Wes looked like he was about to puke. David patted his back gently. Nick and Jeff were holding hands as Burt and Carole spoke.

Blaine laughed softly when Burt said "When God closes a door, he opens a window, but this time he knocked down a whole damn door" That's how Blaine felt about Kurt.

He felt loneliness creep up into him then Kurt came, a breath of air. No he was bigger than that, Kurt coming into his life was like another layer of the ozone layer.

Blaine loved that about Kurt, how he can make everything come to life.

...

"Having fun?" Blaine turned to see Kurt sitting next to him as his parents took the dance floor at the reception. Flint was sitting with Kurt's New Direction friends.

"Yeah, Kurt this is amazing, _you're _amazing"

"I know I know" Kurt says in teasing voice then smiles, "Thanks, and thanks for coming"

"Anything for you" says Blaine. "So.. want to dance?"

Kurt shrugs and gets up.

Together they make their way to the dance floor with the other couples. Blaine puts his hand on Kurt's hip and Kurt places a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine takes the lead as they sway to the beat together.

"So how's the food, I didn't try it yet" says Blaine.

Kurt flushes red and tries to duck away, "I-um.."

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't know"

"Kurt.."

Kurt looks up to him with those wide eyes, "Blaine please don't have that voice"

"You were eating before, what happened?

Kurt says something but Blaine can't hear him.

"Come again?"

"H-he threatened to kill me"

Blaine freezes and all of the other people on the dance floor are still moving except for them. Someone catches Kurt's eye in back of Blaine. Flint is standing there when Blaine turns around.

"Can I cut in?" he asks. Kurt lets out a sigh that the blond didn't hear what they were talking about. Blaine backs away his eyes on Kurt.

"Of course" says Blaine.

Kurt looks down then looked back up at his boyfriend. Blaine walks away back to his seat. Before Kurt goes into Flints arms he looks back at Blaine for a moment over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<strong>

**Review and tell me!**

**Song: Marry You by Bruno Mars (I don't own)**

**I didn't really want to use the whole song for some reason..**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is really weird or anything, I hope you guys like it (:**

**Sins Of a Father (my other fic) is going to be updated next!  
><strong>

**P.S HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello hello! Thank you for all of your reviews seriously, they make me grin so much omg. Alright, so who has hear perfect yet? Its so beautiful!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Chapter Warning(s): uhmmm..nothing really, some kissing**

**Rating(s): M**

**Mary Peguero:****At the end of this you'll probably hate me lol but don't worry, We'll find out about Flint and what goes down in Florida next chapter. So it's going to get to Klaine without Blaine like being a dick about it.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><em>~Chapter 6~<em>

* * *

><p>"It wasn't suppose to get this bad Blaine"<p>

"Kurt...it's reached a boiling point. That's why you looked so tired, and you weren't eating"

A sobbed racked through Kurt's small body. Blaine wraps this arms around the smaller boy, feeling terrible about himself. It was his stupid advice that made all of this happen. Now freezing their asses off at a park near the Lima Bean, Kurt is finally letting the truth out. To Blaine at least.

"I was just so scared, and I snapped at everyone. Oh god-" Blaine runs his hands through Kurt's silky hair. _It's so soft_ Blaine thinks as he's running his fingers through Kurt's scalp smoothly. "Flint, I shut him out for no reason"

Blaine stiffens when he hears Flint's name fall from Kurt's mouth. Kurt's in too much of a state to realize how Blaine shifted. "I'm sure he'll be fine" Blaine says. Kurt wipes his eyes and shakes his head escaping from Blaine's embrace.

"No, no you don't get it" says Kurt, "I was horrible to him"

"Kurt you were in a constant state of fear!" Blaine says loudly. "He's fine anyway so it doesn't matter"

Kurt looks at Blaine like he's been slapped. Blaine grabs Kurt hand, "I'm sorry" he says softly.

"You're wrong"

"What?" The curly head boy drops Kurt hands and looks at him.

"I said you're wrong Blaine, it does matter, because I'm acting like...like an idiot" Kurt's not crying any more. He's looking shocked because he's having some sort of revelation. "Flint is my boyfriend, we promised to be honest with one another and I'm keeping secrets from him"

Blaine sits quietly and watched Kurt rack over his brain. Kurt turns to him and gasp holding his hand over his mouth. Blaine just raises an eyebrow, "What?"

"I have to tell him" Kurt jumps up from the bench.

Blaine gets up too, quick stop Kurt.

_God Blaine, since when did you turn into such a manipulative bastard?_ he thinks to himself. He pushes the thought back and catches Kurt before Kurt can go to his car and drive off to Dalton.

"Woah woah woah, slow down Kurt, you have to think about this" Blaine tries to reason.

Kurt cocks an eyebrow, "And what exactly do I have to think about?"

Blaine sighs, witty Kurt has returned. "Before you even think about Flint, think about your father Kurt, you can't let Karofsky push you around and making you mentally and psychically ill. Tell your family first"

Kurt is quiet. He's chewing on his bottom lip and looking at the ground. A several minutes of silence past before either of them speak. "I'm so dumb" Kurt says softly.

"You're not"

The younger boy suddenly hugs Blaine tightly. Blaine hugs him back smiling to himself. "Thank you Blaine..if it weren't for you..." Kurt trials off then shakes his head, "I don't know what I would've done, or what would happened. Just thank you"

"You're welcome Kurt.."

They part and hour later and Kurt is on his way own. His heart his racing, he can feel his heart pound in his chest as he gets closer and closer to his home. _Oh God _he thinks as he turns into his driveway. His dad's car is in the driveway, like it always is.

Kurt parks his car behind his dads and rest his head against the steering wheel for a moment.

_Come on Kurt, you can do this. _

_Dad isn't going to hate you or anything, he's going to be so proud of you. _

_Courage Kurt_

Kurt mentally preps himself before getting out of his 'baby' and walks into the house. As soon as he walks in a smell of chicken comes from kitchen. Kurt's stomach rumbles and he follows the smell into the kitchen. Carole and his father are in there, his dad sitting at a chair reading a news paper and Carole standing behind him her hands on his shoulders.

They look so happy, they fit together perfectly. Kurt smiles and clears his throat. Both Carole and his father looks up. They both smile at his presence. _This is going to be easier than I thought_ he thinks and steps fully into the room.

"Hey kiddo" Burt says folding the paper and placing it gently on the table, "Where were you?"

"Hanging out with Blaine" Kurt says.

Burt looks confused, "Wait Blaine? I thought you dated Flint"

"I do date Flint dad, Blaine is one of Flint's closets friends, we met when I stayed at Dalton about.." Kurt flicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "four weeks ago" says Kurt.

"Oh and now you're hanging out with him?" Burt's tone wasn't that friendly.

"_We're friends_" Kurt stressed, "I'm allowed to have gay friends dad"

"Oh so now he's gay?"

"Dad!"

"I'd never cheat on Flint"

Burt sighs, "Sorry kiddo, I'm just trying to look out for you"

Kurt finds himself smiling, "It's fine, but I'm I wanted to talk to you guys about something?"

Carole turns away from the meal she's been tending to and looks at Kurt, "Whats that, honey?"

Kurt sits down across from his dad, "Can we please agree not to tell Finn?"

"Why?" Burt asks.

"I just.." Kurt fiddles with his thumb, "I don't want him to do anything irrational"

"I don't like it but..okay"

_It's now or never Kurt.._ he thinks.

"This past week has been..absolute hell for me. And I think you've noticed it but didn't say anything. I'm glad you didn't because I was very on edge, and I would've snapped at you." Kurt stops for a moment, then continues.

"You know that school is..not that great, well this jock has had it out for me for no reason. Then things started getting harder. Slushie facials and dumpster tosses turned into shoves, and abuse, nothing serious though"

"It is serious Kurt" Burt cuts through in a hard voice.

"His name is Karofsky. Dave Karofsky" Kurt says in a weak voice.

Kurt doesn't talk for a while, and Carole sits next to Kurt and hold his hand the way Blaine does. Something warm creeps into Kurt's stomach when he thinks about Blaine. "Dad.." he trials off and his eyes start to water.

"What did he do Kurt?" Carole asks gently.

"H-he.." Kurt takes in a deep breath, "threatened to kill me"

...

After telling his dad the days past Kurt in a blur. Finn found out when Burt had been yelling at curing at stressing out. Which was horrible for his heart Kurt tried to tell him but Burt wouldn't listen to him at all.

They had gone to the school and it was like all hell had broken loose.

Watching his father and Karofsky's father yell at each other was frightening. Then Paul Karosfky calmed down and actually thought about why Kurt would tell his father that Dave had said that.

Dave was expelled.

But suddenly he was coming back.

And Kurt, Kurt wasn't.

Blaine had been ecstatic when Kurt had told him that he was coming to Dalton. They talked all night about it. Kurt didn't tell Flint yet, he was going to surprise him at Dalton. Then tell him why he was there, nothing could go wrong with that plan.

When Kurt walked into Dalton it felt as if he was going to to be staying with Flint again. He knew where to go and he knew some of the students already. So his move wasn't really a big deal for him.

Kurt couldn't stop smiling as he walked his way to Flints dorm. He knocked on his boyfriends door. A few seconds later Flint answered the door and grinned at Kurt, pulling him into a hug.

"Kurt!"

Kurt hugs Flint back and buries his face into the taller boys neck. Flint always smelled so good. The blond backed them up into his room and shuts door. "What are you doing here?" Flint asks. "On and week day?"

Kurt laughs, "What am I wearing Flint"

Flint glances down at Kurt's outfi-

uniform?

"Holy shit!" cries out Flint and tugs Kurt to his chest. "You're so full of surprises Kurt"

Kurt smiles at him.

"So not that I mind but why did you transfer here?"

"Well..that's what I have to tell you" Kurt goes to sit down but sees packed suitcases on Flints bed. "Where are you going?" he asks.

"My great-grandmothers funeral..in Florida"

"I'm so sorry" Kurt says at once.

"It's fine Kurt, I'll be there for like a week"

"A week?" Kurt says loudly.

Flint cups Kurt's soft face in his hands and kisses him softly. Kurt kisses back moving his lips against Flints. The blonde pushes his tongue into the sweetness of Kurt's mouth. Kurt pulls away, "When do you leave?" he asks as Flint presses their foreheads together.

"Today"

Kurt sighs, "I have to tell why I came here Flint"

Flint nods and sits next to him, "I'm all ears"

...

Kurt watches how his boyfriend slams his dorm room door and walks away. He can hear the thumping of Flints footsteps get softer and softer as he moves farther away from Kurt. The small brunette sighs.

**Blaine: How'd he take it?**

Kurt texts Blaine back.

_Kurt: Horribly Blaine, he was so angry_

**Blaine: What happened?**

_Kurt: First I told him about the kiss and he was shaking in rage Blaine, I'm so serious. Then I told him about the threat and how Karofsky kissed my neck in the hallway_

**Blaine: and?**

_Kurt: I don't think he trust me anymore Blaine, He was more hurt that I kept that from him. Oh god..How do I end up messing up everything? He stormed out on me, he's going to a funeral in Florida for a week_

Blaine grin when he read the text. _Yes! Yes! Yes! _ Blaine thinks and gets up and whoops. With no Flint for a week Blaine is about to sweep Kurt off of his feet. And Flint can do nothing about it.

**Blaine: Oh I'm sorry Kurt, I just thought not telling him would protect him. And you don't mess up everything, he just doesn't understand. and maybe you guys need space**

_Kurt: Maybe.._

**Blaine: so wanna go out for coffee for your official pre-Dalton party?**

_Kurt: lol a pre-Dalton party? really Blaine?_

**Blaine: oh shut it and come downstairs :P**

...

Kurt groaned and pushed the textbook from off of his bed in his dorm. Three days had passed since he came to Dalton, since Flint has been in Florida. They still hadn't talked yet and Kurt was nervous.

Blaine has been there for him, showing him the class, sitting with him at lunch, and helping him study. McKinley was nothing on Dalton. Dalton was beautiful, but the classes were so difficult, but there was so much more to do.

Kurt still hadn't joined the Warblers yet, he was going to wait until after Sectionals. He really didn't want to face his friends in any competition but he loved singing, so everyone expected him to join anyways.

Nick and Jeff looked at Kurt when he pushed the textbook off of hi bed. Blaine smiled at Kurt. "I don't want to do this anymore, I've been reading the same sentence for like 20 minutes" Kurt whined.

Jeff rolled his eyes and sat next to Kurt on his dorm bed. "It'll get better"

"Or I might just fail" Kurt dead panned and Blaine laughed, "Something funny Anderson?"

"Actually yes Hummel there is" Blaine laughs.

"What is it?" Kurt shamelessly flirts with him.

"Well-"

Blaine gets cut off by Kurt's phone ringing. The brunette flushes pink and answers his phone.

"Hello"

_"Hey Kurt"_

Kurt breathes in, "Flint"

Blaine's stomach turns into led.

Flint laughs and Kurt smiles softly, _"How are you?"_

"Fine, how's the funeral?"

_"tragic, but its over and I don't want to stay away from you so I'm coming home early!"_

Kurt grins, "Good, I missed you so much Flint. I'm sorry"

_"No Kurt, I'm sorry. I should've left like that but I was so angry. Forgive me?"_

"Of course"

_"My moms calling me, talk to you later yeah?"_

"Yeah" Kurt breathed out and threw his phone on the bed after hanging up. He turns on his iHome and puts a song on. Blaine raises an eyebrow.

The brunette opens his mouth and starts singing.

_It won't be long yeah_

Nick and Jeff recognize the song and starts singing with him, being his back ups.

_**Yeah**_

_Yeah_

_**Yeah**_

_Yeah_

_**yeah**_

_It won't be long yeah_

_**yeah**_

_yeah_

_**yeah**_

_yeah_

_**yeah**_

Kurt gets up and glides along the room and Blaine watches the trio sing together. This song is obviously about Flint that Blaine gets angry and crosses his arms over his chest watching Kurt.

_It won't be long yeah, 'Til I belong to you. Every night when everybody has fun, here am I sitting all on my own_

_It won't be long yeah_

_**yeah**_

_yeah_

_**yeah**_

_yeah_

_**yeah**_

_It won't be long yeah_

_**yeah**_

_yeah_

_**yeah**_

_yeah_

_**yeah**_

_It wont be long yeah, 'til I belong to you. Since you left my, I'm so alone now you're coming, you're coming on home and I'll be good like you know I should. You're coming home, you're coming home!_

Kurt is twirling those damn hips around and Blaine can't take his eyes off of him. He's so radiant when he sings.

_Every night, tears come down from my eyes. Every night I've done nothing but cry_

_It won't be long yeah_

_**yeah**_

_yeah_

_**yeah**_

_yeah_

_**yeah**_

_It won't be long yeah_

_**yeah**_

_yeah_

_**yeah**_

_yeah_

_**yeah**_

_it won't be long yeah, 'til I belong to you. Every night we'll be happy I know, and I know that you leave no more_

_**It won't be long yeah**_

_yeah_

_**yeah **_

_yeah_

_**yeah**_

_yeah_

_**yeah**_

_yeah!_

_**It won't be long yeah**_

_'Till I belong to you..._

While singing the last note Kurt smiles and lays down on his bed gracefully. Nick and Jeff are buzzing about how good that sounded. And Blaine knows that Kurt is thinking about Flint.

Blaine realizes that he can't win Kurt the gentlemen way. He remembered when Kurt told him about Jesse St. James and how he knocked Rachel out of her socks. Blaine smiled and slipped out of Kurt's dorm.

...

**Blaine: meet me at the entrance in five**

_Kurt: But it's 7 at night.._

**Blaine: don't ask, just come**

Kurt looks confused at the next but doesn't say anything. He walks out of his dorm and downstairs to meet Blaine. When he sees Blaine his mouth goes dry.

Blaine is wearing dark tight jeans, with a navy blue button down shirt that hugs his muscles in the right places, he's also wearing his dark brown oxfords. He has a rose in his hand.

Kurt looks down at his Dalton uniform and looks back at Blaine. "Uh Hey" he says.

"Hi" Blaine replies smiling.

"Are we going some where? Is that why you're dressed up?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah" Blaine says then gives Kurt the rose. Kurt blushes and says thanks sniffing the rose. They don't talk much when they go to Blaine's car. Every time Kurt would ask a question Blaine would just smile.

Then they arrived at Breadstix.

Kurt's eye widened as they walked into the familiar restaurant. "Blaine what are we doing here?"

Blaine gets their table and they sit next to each other, "Kurt, we're here on a date"

Emotions bubble up in Kurt's stomach.

"...a what?"

"A date, ya'know dinner, maybe a movie" Blaine winks and Kurt blushes.

"I know what a date is Blaine, I just want to know why we're on one. We're just friends, maybe best friends" Kurt says.

"And that's the problem Kurt. I don't want to me _just friends_ I want to be more" Blaine grabs his hand and rubs Kurt's knuckle. Kurt doesn't even know what he's feeling right now.

"I have a boyfriend!" Kurt squeaks and takes his hand away.

"I know, I know..But Kurt, I want you. I have every since I met you and I know you want me too"

"Blaine.." Kurt rises to leave, "I can't, I have to leave"

Blaine pulls Kurt down, "Look me right in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for me Kurt" Blaine says fiercely. Kurt looks him in the eye and sighs.

"I-i.. I do Blaine, Is that what you want to hear? I like you more than I should"

Blaine smiles smugly.

"But I have Flint and I'm not letting him go Blaine, I can't"

"Why?"

"Bec-"

The curly headed boy cuts him off, "because he's the only gay guy that was interested in you at the point?"

"Yes Blaine" Kurt says snapping at him, "He is okay? Because I was lonely and Flint was there and caring and actually interested in me. I liked him so much, so we started dating and I still like him Blaine, I may even love him"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<strong>

**Tell me in a review!**

**Next chapter we find out what Flint has been up to in Florida, and tensions between Blaine and Flint are high.**

**Next to update, Sins Of a Father**

**See you guy laterrrrr!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Hello! Sorry i'm super late. i was going to write Sins Of a Father, but I got writers block and I didn't want to delay this one more, so I decided to update. Thanks for all of your kind reviews, I love you guys!  
><strong>

**Glee ohgod. Blaine boxing was beautiful and super hot, criagslist I cried i love Kurt so much. White chocolate let me die right now. And Finn finally finally wasn't a dick. Thank God! Can't wait for next week!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Chapter Warning(s): Blow jobs**

**Rating: M**

**everythingsklaine-nothinghurts: I love when Kurt is like too, don't worry. One of my pet peeves is when Kurt falls into Blaine's arms**

**I hate mosquitos: I'm going to say that he's a character used over and over again by the Glee Fandom. Because the names of the Warblers they give us doesn't have Flint. ~le shrug~  
><strong>

**Onward to the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>~Chapter 7~<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Florida is horrible <em>Flint thought when his Grandmothers funeral ended. He didn't even know why he even came. It's not like anyone noticed him. His parents barely noticed him anymore. He remembers when he told them he was 'gay' and his mother said, "That's great honey, pass the dressing"

Everything he does goes un-noticed by his family. How the hell can he be an only child and not have his family's attention. Flint shook his head at the thought and put on his sunglasses. A boy with dark curly hair that kind of looked like Blaine's, he was tall and he had a white tank-top on, sat down next to Flint.

"Sup Flint" he says.

Flint grins, "Alessio, hey"

The boy turns to him with a full blown grin on his face, "It's been forever, what are you doing here in the end of November?" Flint shrugs, then his phone vibrates.

It's a text from Kurt.

_When are you coming home babe? I miss you x_

Flint smiles for a moment before hot guilt fills his stomach. It's twisting his guts around hard and fast and he almost can't breathe when he texts Kurt back slowly.

**Tomorrow love, have patience xx**

He presses send and sighed running a hand through his dirty blond hair. He looks up and Alessio is looking at him with a smirk and both of his eyebrows raised. "And who was that?"

Flint is about to respond when the boy cuts him off. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Flint bites his lower lip, "Not really?"

"Then who was texting you hmm? _Babe_?" Alessio laughs when he says babe and Flint laughs with him before shaking his head.

"It's my boyfriend"

There was silence before Alessio burst out laughing. He's laughing so hard that a tear escapes his eye and rolls down his cheek. Flint is blushing and watching him laugh hard.

"Hold on" The curly head boy says, "_You _have a _boyfriend_?"

"I know, I know" Flint says shaking his head once again.

"Dude you're so straight you can have Chris Crocker sucking you're cock while you're wearing a dress and still win the straight award" He says. Flint wants to laugh and agree but the guilt is eating him alive.

"Are you done?" Flint asks after a few minutes of his old friend laughing.

"Yeah..yeah" Alessio's voice his breathless from laughing. "So Flint, tell me how you met you're boyfriend?"

Flint rolls his eyes at Alessio's tone and starts to tell him the story.

_His family his sitting at dinner. The table is almost fulled with food which gets Flint annoyed. There is only three people living here and his mom makes food for ten people to eat. Flint's dad Andrew is eating slowly and reading papers from work his glasses on the tip of his nose. _

_His mother isn't really looking at anything, she's chewing on her food daintily spinning the fork between her too tan slender finger. Flint has his down and he's not hungry at all. _

_Dinner is always like this..silent. _

_It has ever since Flint could remember. Sometimes it felt like he was by himself, his dad just gave him money and they basically let him do whatever he wants. Most kids would love that but Flint doesn't. He hates it. _

_"I auditioned for a solo in Warblers practice today" Flint says. _

_His dad grunts and flips the page he was reading. His mom smiled and says, "That's nice sweetie" and goes back to eating. Flint clenches his teeth together and grips his fork harder. _

_"I think I'm going to get it" he says. _

_His father says nothing and his mother gives him that damn smile. _

_Flint decides to push the water, "I'm gay"_

_There is no reaction again from his father and his mother gets up with the plate in her hand, "That's wonderful sweetie" she leans over to kiss his forehead then goes into the kitchen. Like Flint didn't say anything. _

_Flint wanted to scream and punch something, he remembers Blaine telling him the story of when he told his family he was gay. His father threw a fit and his mother was in tears. Then Flint did the same thing and nothing happened. _

_He wasn't even gay, but coming out was the biggest thing you could tell you parents to get a reaction, well besides 'I got a girl pregnant'. Flint sighs and puts his silver ware down on his plate. He walks into the kitchen and sees his mother rinsing off her plate in the sink. _

_"Mom, I have boyfriend" He lies and his mother turns around a smile dancing around her lips. Hope bubbles in Flint when he realizes he might get an honest reaction from his mother that's not that fake smile. _

_"That's nice sweet-ums, doesn't it feel good to be loved" she says and puts a hand on his shoulder before walking away. Flint stiffens before stalking after her. He's furious. _

_"Don't you care!" he practically screams. His father lifts his eyes from his paper and stares at Flint. His mother turns around and looks at him too. "I'm gay! Don't you feel anything! Anything at all?"_

_"Flint you just broke up with your girlfriend 2 weeks ago, how did you turn gay?" His father set setting down his things and turning his full attention on Flint. _

_"Well I've always been, she was just a beard" Flint lies smoothly. _

_His father cocks an eyebrow then picks up his papers, "I have work to do Flint, please don't bother me again" He gets up and leaved the room. Flint hi staring at his back as he walks away. The dirty blond turns to his mom. _

_His mother gives him a sympathetic look and walks away. Flint breathes out slowly and goes to his room. He's going to get a boyfriend and he's going to bring him home. _

_The next day Flint is at work and it's like God answered his prayers. Work was terrible and boring, then loud laughter fills the coffee shop. Flint looks up and sees a black girl walk in with long hair and a tall pale boy walk in next to her. _

_They're talking loudly, and when Flint looks the boy up and down he's smiling to himself. It's obvious that he's gay and Flint prayed that he was single too. _

"And I've been 'dating' him ever since" Flint finishes.

"Wow" was all Alessio says. "All of that for your parents?"

Flint sighs and nods, "I didn't mean for it to go on this long, but I'm wasn't going to bring him home the first two weeks of our 'relationship' he'd get suspicious"

"I guess that makes sense"

Before the sun goes down Flint sits in silence next to Alessio ignoring the vibrating of his cell phone.

...

"Hello Kurt, you look nice today, but then again you look nice everyday"

Kurt smiles and shakes his head, "Hello to you to Blaine" Kurt and Blaine are walking to lunch together after their 'date' everything went back to normal for them.

They still flirted and laughed, and watching movies together. It was Blaine's plan all along, to get to Kurt as close as he can. Then sweep him off of his feet. Flint being away made it so much more easier.

"Out of everyone, you look aboslutley radiant in your uniform"

"Blaine, you're compliments are cute and all but they're getting quite old" Kurt walks away from him. Blaine grins and caught up with him grabbing Kurt's hand and turning him around.

"I'm never going to stop"

But it was all about to end because Flint was back today and he would have Kurt to himself. As they sat down Kurt started talking to Wes about whatever class they had together and Blaine couldn't stop staring at Kurt's eyes.

They were a piercing blue but also they were green, and sometimes grey. Of course would have unique eyes. He was such a unique person. "Hey Kurt"

"Hmm?" Kurt responded turning to face Blaine.

"What color are your eyes?"

Kurt flushed and picked at his salad for a moment, "Uhm glasz"

"Glasz?" David said, "I've never heard of that before"

"Yeah" Jeff agreed.

"It's this crazy color of blue, green, grey, and hint of yellow. Well that's what Google told me" Kurt says then shrugs. Everyone drops the topic and starts chatting among themselves. Blaine looks up and his eyes drift over to the door and he sees a familiar blond head.

Blaine suddenly grabs Kurt hand and strokes his knuckles, "Your skin is super soft Kurt" he says as Kurt turns pink, "How do you get it that way? My hands are rough"

Kurt laughs quietly, "Well that's because you play guitar and you play super hard in gym. Where as I don't and I use this lotion every time I get out the shower that makes my skin really soft. It's for babies"

Blaine chuckles still stroking his knuckles. There's a cough from across the table. Both boys look up too see Flint looming over the table. He has murderous look on his face that is aimed at Blaine.

Blaine takes his hand off of Kurt then the younger boy gets up making his chair fall on the ground and wrapping his arms around Flint's neck, holding him tight. The blond smiles and hugs Kurt tight too.

"I missed you so much" Kurt whispers and kisses Flint gently on the lips. The guilt is building in Flint's throat and he pulls away and forces a smile.

"I missed you too" he says, "Let's go to my room" Kurt nods and grabs his hand intertwining their fingers. They say by to all of the boys, Blaine doesn't say anything. He glares at Flint and the taller boy glares back.

Kurt smiles at Blaine and pulls Flint away. Once they reach Flint's dorm room Kurt kicks the door closed and kisses Flint again. Flint kissed back wrapping his arms around Kurt's lithe waist.

The dirty blond pushes his tongue into Kurt's sweet sweet mouth and pulls him closer. Kurt pulls away and kisses Flint's neck. He trials hot wet kisses down his throat and Flint moans softly.

"Woah babe" Flint says smiling, "What brought all of this on?"

"I missed you" Kurt says simply smiling, "And I have a surprise for you"

Flint presses his lips to Kurt's jaw before replying, "And what would that be?"

The brunette grins and drops to his knees. Flint's eyes widen at the realization, _Kurt's about to give me a blow job _he thinks, _Good Lord Kurt's about to GIVE me a BLOW JOB._ "Are you sure Kurt? You don't have to do this" Flint says.

"I want too" Kurt replies and starts unbuckling Flint's belt. The smaller boy gives him a nervous smile as he pulls down his uniform slacks and pushes down his boxers. Right in front of his face is Flint's half-hard cock.

Kurt stares at it for a moment and Flint thrust his hips a little motioning Kurt to start. Kurt swallows nervously his gaze flickering to Flint before he reaches out and wraps his long fingers around his dick.

Flint lets out a groan when Kurt's hand moves up and down creating a rhythm. "Oh fuck Kurt.." he breathes out bucking his hips, thrusting in Kurt's hand. Kurt leans closer and licks the tip of his dick.

"L-lick the underside Kurt" Flint instructs.

Kurt does what he says and Flint's brown eyes roll to the back of his head. "Suck it Kurt..Come on baby, suck me off" Kurt burns in arousal and takes Flint into his mouth.

Kurt began sucking Flint off enthusiastically, he is humming and purring around Flints dick. The dirty blond put his hands in Kurt perfectly styled hair not caring if it got messed up. He watched as Kurt's head bobbed up and down on his cock.

_ohgodit'ssohot _he thinks. With realizing it Flint snaps his hips thrusting his cock into Kurt's mouth and Kurt lets go of him with a pop, coughing and sputtering. His glasz eyes are filled with tears.

"Are you okay, love?" Flint asks. Kurt nods and wipes his tears.

"Yeah, sorry about that" he says his voice raw.

Flint was going to apologize to Kurt. To tell the younger boy that it was his fault but Kurt resumed sucking him and he couldn't speak. There was heat coiling in Flint's stomach and his balls drew up.

Without warning he groaned Kurt's name loudly and came down his throat. Kurt swallowed and scrunched his noise before getting up and kissing Flint. Flint buttoned his pants and kissed back, "Meet my parents" he whispered against Kurt's lips.

Kurt nodded and whimpered as Flint laid him across the bed and kissed him again.

...

"Welcome to my humble abode" Flint says smiling.

It was week since Flint came back. The whole week for him and Kurt consisted nothing but kissing, hand jobs, and blow jobs. Flint didn't want to move on from that. Kurt got out off Flint's car and walked inside the blonds house after him.

"Your house is huge" Kurt says. Flint just shrugs and takes Kurt's hand pulling him into the kitchen. He finds his mom at the kitchen table flipping through a magazine. His dad is nowhere in site.

"Hey mom" Flint says.

Brown eyes look up and meet Flints, then they flicker to Kurt. "Hi honey!" she says and kisses Flint's cheek. "Who's your friend?"

"This is my boyfriend..Kurt"

His mother stiffens for a moment and looks at Kurt for a moment before turning back to Flint. "Boyfriend?"

"Remember mom, I told you like a month ago" Flint says smiling, "And you told me to bring him over"

Flint's mother frowns then suddenly smiles, "Nice to meet you honey" she says to Kurt and Kurt smiles back and tells her it's nice to meet her also.

"Are you staying for dinner honey?"

"I don't want to-" Kurt starts to say.

"It's fine Kurt" Flint says, cutting him off, "Yeah he's staying"

"Okay then" She says and walks away.

Kurt watches as she walks away and can't help but feel uncomfortable.

Now dinner was very uncomfortable.

It was horrible, dreadful, boring, and awkward.

His father didn't come home so it was just Kurt, Flint, and his mother. Flint could tell his mother was uncomfortable during dinner. Kurt didn't say anything because he felt so..unwanted.

Flint was having a beautiful time. Finally his mother was showing an emotion other than the fake happy she _always_ shows.

After dinner Kurt sat quiet in the car. "I don't think your mother likes me" he says.

Flint shrugs as they drive back to Dalton, "I don't know what her problem was. I told her about you" Flint is frowning right now, but on the inside he's grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<strong>

**Review and tell me (:  
><strong>

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey hey hey! I know I updated super early, but your reviews got me really inspired! ****thank you guys so much! You're all beautiful and thank you for sticking with the story**

**Omg glee tonight! THEY CUT THE FUCKING KLAINE SCENE OMG! I don't really mind (that much) but I want to know what Blaine got Kurt because we know he got him something!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own anything**

**Chapter Warning(s): kissing**

**Rating: M**

**Happy readings!**

* * *

><p><em>~Chapter Eight~<em>

* * *

><p>The plan wasn't working.<p>

It was failing..horribly.

Flint sighs and buries his face into his hands. For three days Flint has been trying to find a way for Kurt to break up with him so he can be done with this and live his life. The blond rubbed his eyes as he thinks about this month.

He wanted to shock his parents and they weren't even phased. But he stuck to it..stuck to Kurt. He felt horrible, like garbage. He didn't know Kurt would _actually_ end up at Dalton. He didn't know he'd be Kurt's first.._everything. _

Flint squeezed his eyes tight then walked away from the window and too his next class.

...

Blaine didn't bother gelling his hair today, because Kurt loved when his hair was natural. And Blaine had a plan, a good plan that didn't involve forced dates and whatever. He slipped on his button up black shirt and skinny jeans that were cuffed at the ankles.

Kurt wouldn't know what hit him. Blaine grinned as he walked down the Dalton hallways to Kurt's dorm. He prayed that Flint wasn't in there. He was acting super weird. He barley looked at Kurt anymore.

And the little brunette wasn't happy at all. At lunch they would have fiercely whispered conversations, Kurt would get up and stalk out of the cafeteria. Blaine wanted to go after him but Wes stopped him with a look.

It's been happening all week. Blaine couldn't get a word in to Kurt. The brunette wouldn't stick around to talk, he would march through the hallways making people part the red-sea when he walked by.

The curly headed boy missed Kurt. It would seem like it was forever since he saw his smile, or heard him laugh. Kurt was always looking at his phone during the classes they shared together. Or Kurt would give him a forced smile and walk away.

What the hell was going on? Blaine had thought ad he watched the couple during breakfast one day. Usually they're so fluffy it made Blaine's teeth hurt. Now the tension was unbearable.

Blaine presses his ear against the cold door. There's no sound of movement in the room, he breathes out and knocks the door.

"Coming!" Kurt's high pitched voice calls out and Blaine smiles.

The door opens and Kurt is standing in front of him with a pair of Hollister sweatpants that look painted on, a gray of shoulder sweater, and he's barefoot. He looks so natural and beautiful. "Blaine" he breathes out. Kurt steps back so Blaine can walk in, then he shuts the door behind them both. "What are you doing here?" he asks.

Blaine shrugs, "I was in the neighborhood" Kurt smiles and shakes his head. The lithe boy sits on his bed indian style looking at Blaine who was standing in the middle of the room.

"and you looked kind of sad this past week, care to explain?"

Kurt looks at the floor and shrugs. When he looks up Blaine is standing right in front of him, looking down at him his hazel eyes shining. "It's Flint, I feel like he doesn't want me" Kurt sighs, "I feel stupid saying that"

"Don't say that" Blaine says.

They sits in silence for a few minutes. "Well thank god, I came, right?" he says.

Kurt smiles and nods, "Good, because I need help with something"

"What?"

"Something for the Warblers. I know you're not on it but I'm trying to convince Wes to do something..different" Kurt cocks his head to the side peering at Blaine with question in his eyes.

"Let me see your iPod" Blaine says. Kurt nods and gets up he fishes in his bag and pulls out his iPod touch. Blaine smiles at him as he takes it from Kurt. The younger boy sits back on the bed as Blaine puts his iPod on the iHome.

"I need you to sing the girl part of duet" Blaine says, "If that's alright with you"

"I don't have a problem singing a girl part" Kurt says happily.

"Good" Blaine breathes out, "Ya'know what? lets make this real. Get on the floor"

"_what_?"

"Just-trust me Kurt" Kurt eyes Blaine before getting off the bed and dropping to the floor.

Blaine breathed out and clicked play on Kurt's iPod. When the music filled the room Kurt's eyes got wide as he realized the song that was playing.

The curly headed boy dropped to the floor in front of Kurt. They were both on their knees, Blaine put his hand on Kurt's hip sliding it up to his stomach watching Kurt's reaction. The other boy wraps his arms around Blaine's neck before he opened his mouth to sing.

_Kiss me to fiercely, hold me tight. I need help believing you're with me tonight. My wildest dreaming could not forsee lying beside you with you wanting me.._

Kurt tangles his hand in Blaine's hair, gripping his slightly. His other hand was moving slowly down to Blaine's chest. While Kurt was singing Blaine leaned in to Kurt bumping their noses together.

_Just for this moment, as long as your mine. I've lost all resistance and crossed some border line, and if it turns out it's over too fast. I'll make every last moment last, as long as your mine. _

Blaine's hand slips under Kurt's sweater, his cold finger tips touches the other boys warm spot stomach. Blaine presses their foreheads together covering Kurt's hand that's on his chest with his own.

**Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise but you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I've feeling It's 'up' that I feel..**

Blaine nuzzles Kurt's neck with his nose and grabs both of his hands and intertwines their fingers. Blaine brings his head up and looks at Kurt. The brunette eyes are slightly darker as they sing together.

_**Every moment, as long as your mine, I wake my body and make up for lost time..**_

**Say there's no future for us a pair**

_**and though I may know, I don't care. Just for this moment, as long as your mine. Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine. Borrow the moonlight, until it is through, and know I'll be here holding you**_

_**As long as you're mine..**_

Blaine studies Kurt's face as the song ends, "What is it?" he asks.

Blue eyes look at up at him, "It's just..for the first time" he pauses, "I feel wicked"

The curly headed boy leans in and kisses Kurt on the mouth. Kurt doesn't hesitate to kiss back tangling his hands in Blaine hair once more. Blaine's hands are on Kurt's back pulls him closer to him.

Their kiss is filled with so much _fire _and _passion _Blaine swears he hears fireworks going off. Kurt's mouth is so sweet and hot, Blaine's tongue maps out and explores. Kurt pulls away with a whimper, their noses and foreheads are pressed together.

"You're so beautiful Kurt" Blaine whispers.

Kurt smiles, "You are too"

Blaine leaned in and captured his lips with a chaste kiss. He pushes his tongue into Kurt's mouth before pulling away and trailing kisses from Kurt's jaw to his neck. The other boys hands moved down to Blaine's shoulders squeezing them tight.

Blaine sucks on his pale smooth neck and Kurt lets out a moan. "Blaine..Blaine stop" Kurt says still squeezing his shoulder. "Blaine" he says again when Blaine doesn't stop.

The curly headed boy stopped and looked at Kurt his lips red and swollen, his eyes dark with lust. "What's wrong?" Blaine came to realization when he saw tears in Kurt's eyes.

_shit.._

"I'm so sorry"

"Why are you sorry Kurt, I kissed you. I-I should've never done it, I wasn't thinking" Blaine says quickly. Kurt tries to blink back tears but it's failing horribly.

"Oh god" he whispers and buries his face in his hands. Blaine is rubbing his back because he's no sure what he's supposed to do. Then Kurt whispers, "Go"

"What?"

"Blaine please..please go"

"Oh-okay" Blaine kisses the top of Kurt's head and walks over to the the door his footsteps down hard as he walks in the silent room. His chest is burning with hurt, he gives Kurt one last look then he opens the door and walks out shutting the door quietly behind him.

Kurt tries not to cry but he can't. He can't believe he cheated, Kurt Hummel _cheated. _God, now he was like everyone else back in the New Directions. The brunette wipes his tears as he gets up from the floor. He's never felt this horrible.

Flint didn't want to touch him, so Kurt took what he got from Blaine. Sweet, sweet Blaine. He was caring and Kurt really _really _liked him. The brunette runs a hand through his hair and sits on his bed looking at his phone, wondering if he should text Flint, or Blaine.

Kurt picks up his phone and starts to write a message.

_Come to my room tomorrow, please. I need to tell you something xx_

...

Blaine is walking back from Kurt's room numb. He doesn't know what to feel, he feels like an idiot kissing Kurt like that knowing Kurt has a boyfriend. Blaine knows boys like Kurt, who always wants affection and Blaine had no problem with that.

Blaine watched how Flint detached himself from Kurt slowly. And he knew how needy Kurt would get, so he jumped in. With one of Kurt's weak spots. Wicked. He knows how much Kurt loves Wicked.

He idly wonder if Flint knows that Wicked is Kurt's life when he hears yelling from down the hallway. As he gets closer he can hear to distant voices, Trent and Flint. "I see the way you look at him Trent, you're not hiding from anyone"

The door is open a crack and Blaine looks in to see Trent standing in the middle of the room facing him and Flint standing in front of Trent, his back facing Blaine.

"I'm not! You're making things up in you're head Wilson!"

"Yeah, that coming from the little fairy-"

"You're one to talk!" Trent yells, "I'm not gay!"

"Neither am i-!" Flint cuts off but it's too late.

"Wha-

"_What_?" Blaine says. The dirty blond turns around and looks at Blaine his brown eyes wide.

"Blaine.." he says in a soft voice.

"You're not gay?" Blaine asks ignoring Flint.

Flint doesn't answer for a while and he looks like he's in pain, almost as if he's fighting himself. Blaine just watches in disbelief. "No.." Flint finally says, "I'm not"

"You're dating Kurt" Blaine blurts out. "How can you not be gay? That doesn't even make sense" he rambles on.

"Just let me talk" Flint says, then he sighs. "It was all an act, for my parents" he confesses and Blaine can feel the ache in his jaw as his mouth stays open and agape.

"Does Kurt know that?"

"No"

Blaine runs a hand through his un-gelled hair. No no no no, this can't be right. How can he fight for another guy that wasn't even in a relationship. This wasn't right, it was cruel and Flint was Kurt's first boyfriend.. Oh God..

"This.." Blaine says, "This is going to kill Kurt. I can't believe you would do that to him!" Blaine says louder and more angry. He clenches his fist tightly his knuckles turning white.

"I know.." was all Flint said his head hanging low.

"No..You don't know Flint. Kurt _loves _you" The blond's head snaps up, "You're his first everything. Oh god and you only did it for your parents, Kurt's too fragile, he can't take this"

"I didn't know this would happen! I was just going to-"

He got cut off by Blaine, "Going to what? Hump him then dump him?" Blaine is met with silence. "Jesus Christ" he says and pinches the bridge of his nose. "You have to tell him..or I will"

Flint nods and Blaine walks away his stomach feels like lead and he can't look at Flint with out a being disgusted. Flint watched the short boy walk away. He turns around and Trent is staring at him with his mouth open. "Tell no one" Flint says and he walks away.

...

The next day was torture for Flint, as soon as he got to breakfast Blaine was sitting next to Kurt and Kurt was picking at his yogurt. Blaine lifted his head to glare to Flint, Flint took the hint and sat far away from them next to Jeff and Nick.

Wes raises and eyebrow but doesn't say anything. Blaine whispers to Kurt the entire time and the other boy is giggling and eating his yogurt. Everyone can feel the tension but no one says anything. Jeff looks at Nick and raises an eyebrow.

Nick shrugs glancing at Blaine and Kurt one last time. Warbler practice isn't too bad, Flint can ignore the guilt by hiding in the back, he doesn't look at Trent, Kurt or Blaine.

After classes Flint goes back to his dorm and sees Kurt sitting on his bed and wary smile dancing on his lips. "Hey" he says softly in the quiet room.

"Hey" Flint says and shuts the door behind him, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk..about us"

The dirty blond boy sighs and sits on the bed next to Kurt. "Whats wrong?"

"You didn't do anything babe"

"Then why won't you look at me, or talk to me"

At Kurt's tone, guilt is practically bleeding out of Flint's ears. "I-" _Come on Flint just tell him _he thinks, "Well-" _oh god imagine the look on his face when you tell him, _"It's just-" _Blaine's right this will kill Kurt._

"You're so close with Blaine it bothers me" it just spills out. Like word vomit, God now he's never going to get out of this sham, but the longer he holds on the more hurt Kurt is going to get.

The brunette smiles and places a hand on Flint's, "Oh Flint, me and Blaine are really close, but I'm all yours" he says, "I promise" Kurt smiles brightly and leans in to kiss Flint.

Flint kisses back slowly and lazily, not into the kiss. Kurt tries more desperately and cups Flint's cheek pulling him closer. When Flint isn't responsive again he pulls away and kisses his neck. "I want you" Kurt whispers.

And Flint goes rigid.

"Flint"

_Kiss_

"Please"

_Kiss _

"I want this"

Flint pushes Kurt away gently, the brunette is trying to un-button his white, crisp, undershirt but Flint pries his finger away. "Kurt..I can't"

Kurt is frowning and looks absolutely hurt. "What?"

"I-I can't Kurt. I can't take your virginity"

"But I want you to..I love you"

"_Kurt_..I.." Flint takes a breath in and stares at the floor, "I'm not gay"

...

"I'm sorry.._what?_"

"I'm not gay Kurt, maybe I'm a little bit bi or whatever, but I like girls, I don't like boys"

Kurt can't wrap his head around the information Flint just gave him. He's straight? But how? and when? None of this makes any sense..

"B-but we're dating"

Flint shakes his head, "I'm so sorry Kurt, I..I used you. For my parents, I just wanted to shock them, to make them notice me. And I saw you in the coffee shop and everything was perfect. But then you told me about bullying and I let you meet my friends and I couldn't stop then you gave me a blow job and I knew I had to end it Kurt..I didn't you loved me, I took away half of your first and you can't have those back, I feel sick I'm sorry"

Kurt didn't move.

He couldn't.

He couldn't even think.

He felt like he had been kicked in the face by Azmio and Karofsky plus the entire hockey team combined. He's heart strings ripped and got crushed he found it hard to breath.

_He..he used me.._ Kurt thinks, _He doesn't love me, He never did.._

Kurt took a shaky breath in and felt..felt numb. He squeezed his eyes shut and one tear rolled down his pale cheeks. All the pain and the hurt were so intense and extreme, he couldn't feel anything.

When he opened his eyes, brown eyes were looking back at him with concern. "Kurt?" Flint asks. Kurt gets up slowly stiff as a board.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know" Kurt's voice wasn't as smooth as it was, it was cracked and rough. Kurt didn't look back when he walked out of the door and into his own room.

...

Blaine finally checked his phone after school, because of the events last night he didn't get a chance to charge it at night. When he got back from his dorm he didn't speak to Wes he slammed the door took of his clothes and climbed in bed.

He forgot his phone was in his other Dalton slacks. Blaine turned it on after is was done being charged the whole day. **1 NEW TEXT FROM KUUUURRRRRTTTT (:**

Blaine chuckled when he saw Kurt's contact name that Kurt put in himself. Blaine opened the message and froze, not knowing what to feel.

_Come to my room tomorrow, please I need to tell you something xx_

Blaine stared at it for a while before shoving his phone into pocket and leaving his dorm making his way over to Kurt's. He knocked on the door, there was no response..

He knocked again

No response..

Was Kurt even here?

Blaine took his chances and opened the door. Kurt was in there for sure. the lithe boy was sitting on his bed. Like a statue, he wasn't moving. "Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked up.

"Oh god" Blaine says and rushes to Kurt. The curly headed boy wrapped his arms around Kurt pulling the younger boy towards him. Kurt didn't fall into Blaine's arm he stayed stiff. "I'm so sorry" Blaine whispered over and over and over again.

"Can I be alone? Please?" Kurt asks.

Blaine nods and gets up. He walks in front of Kurt and takes his hands, he kisses them and puts them down. "I know you want to be alone Kurt, and I know what that asshole did to you. Don't shut me out, okay? You know how I feel about you Kurt, and that's never going to change. So once you have time, and you're ready to move on.. I'm here"

Kurt smiles weakly and nods. Blaine leans down and kisses him. They're fireworks and sparks of electricity. Kurt _feels_ something, other than the numbness of the just and pain.

Blaine gives him a nod and walks out of the room. Kurt stares a the door for a while before he picks up his phone and calls one Mercedes Jones.

* * *

><p><strong>did you like? Yes? No? Maybe? It doesn't matter lol tell me in a review!<strong>

**I don't really have anything to say so, thanks for reading! and until next time!**


End file.
